Blue Eyes and Glitter
by NataleeAndDal
Summary: Their love caused a war in the shadow world. How could one night and a chance meeting cause all this. A Malec love story. They meet and fall inlove, then some how their love is used to start a war. A little Clace and Sizzy as well. Don't want to give too much away. I promise it gets better after the first few chapters & so does my grammer. lol
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I'm going all out, so wish me luck. And I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**The characters in this story belongs to Cassandra Claire. Unfortunately I'm not rich so I can't buy them and make my own Malec movie so I'm doing this instead.**

Chapter 1

"So are you ready to go?" Asked Isabelle, Alec's sister.

"No, but its not like I have a choice. You guys know how much I hate going to clubs, or parties or anywhere with loud music and alot of mundies. Stupid, drunk, mundies." Alec sighed. He was getting dressed in the new outfit his sister had gotten him for his birthday, and now insisted he wore tonight. It was a tight black leather pants and a dark blue shirt that she claimed would bring out his eyes, as if he cared about that.

"Oh come on Alec, this will be fun. Plus it's a mission," she explained, plopping down on his bed.

"A mission? Oh please, that's just an excuse for you and Jace to party and get laid and you know it." He rolled his eyes as she stuck out her tongue at him. He just couldn't understand why is brother and sister had to be such whores all the time, especially Jace...just one conquest after another.

_Maybe you should get laid, then you wouldn't be so grumpy all the time._ Alec sighed at the thought. Getting laid wasn't his problem, having a crush on his brother was. Granted, he was adopted, but still... He really needed to get his feelings for Jace under control, lest it becomes a real problem.

"Alec...Izzy! Are guys done getting ready or what?" Jace called, making his way into Alec's room.

"I'm ready," Izzy replied. "Just waiting on Mr. Grumpy pants here." She turned arching a perfectly shaped eye brow, gesturing a hand towards Alec...who was now sitting on his bed putting on a pair of black combat boots. Alec quickly tied his laces, securing a few daggers in his boots, then stood up ready to go and froze... _Fuck!_

"Uh...um. Just give me a minute," he replied, heading quickly to his bathroom. He closed the door and turned around to face the mirror. _Why does he have to look so fuckable all the damn time? _Alec groaned as if in pain._ And a mesh see through shirt? Really Jace, really. _And those pants...how did he even get them on? How will he get them off? Alec wondered. Was helping with pants removal a normal brotherly or parabatai thing to do?

"Okay just stop," Alec sighed, taking a few deep breaths, reasuring himself that he could remain in control tonight._ Just focus on the mission. Find and kill the demons and get home. _"No Problem."

* * *

**So this is the first one, I hope you guys like it. I don't want to make the chapter too long or too short, I'll just cut them off wherever feels right. The real fun starts soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After finally calming down, Alec managed to leave the bathroom, joining the others in the weapons room.

Jace, the golden boy, as they call him due to his golden blonde hair, sparkling gold eyes and his beautifully beach tanned skin, grabbed a few seraph blades and daggers.

Isabelle, affectionately called Izzy, grabbed her whip and a few daggers as well. She was the mirror image of her brother, Alec. She had long midnight black hair, and razor sharp cheekbones. The main difference between her and Alec, other than being a girl of course, was that while Alec had ocean blue eyes, hers were dark brown - almost black.

Alec grabbed his bow and quiver. He already had a few daggers that he probably wouldn't need anyway...his bow always got the job done.

With everyone ready, they headed for the door. "You know Alec, now that your eighteen, maybe you could ask mom and dad to get us car. I mean, taking taxis to go demon hunting is becoming quite tiresome," Izzy suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Maybe we all could bring it up when they get back from Idris," said Alec, as they climbed into the waiting taxi.

The drive to the club was quiet, the silence only broken by Izzy telling them what the plan for the night was, seeing as the mission was her idea. Apparently there was this hot new downworlder club called Pandemonium. Some fey took her there on a date and she found out that demons were luring mundanes there to their deaths.

The plan was simple. Izzy would pose as a mundane and lure the demons out of hiding, then they would do their thing... Simple enough.

Arriving at the club, they quickly got out of the taxi, Alec paying the driver. They huddled together one last time to make sure that they were all good and ready to go. Izzy entered first, Jace and Alec following not too far behind.

Entering the club, the speakers were blarring some mundane song Alec didn't know...not surprising. The lights were low, disco balls being the main source of illumination. The dance floor was covered in fog and writhing, sweaty bodies of people dancing. Straight ahead to the left was a silver and white bar. It was covered in rainbow colored lights and was elivated a few inches above the dance floor. To the right, huge see through doors that led to a VIP room.

Alec and Jace made their way to the bar, as it had the best view of the dance floor. Izzy, wearing a silver sequence dress and a long platinum blonde wig - somthing about demons liking blondes - made her way to the centre of the dance floor. She was in her element, the centre of attention. Izzy moved her body hypnoticly to the rythm of the music, drawing the attention of the room. Soon enough she had caught someone in her trap. He appeared to be good looking, wearing all black, the only color his blue hair.

Alec watched as the demon held Izzy's hand leading her to a dark corner of the club, three more demons follwing after them.

"It's go time," smirked Jace. He made is way through the crowed dance floor on their heels, making sure he wasn't being watched. Alec looked around, quickly finding a vantage point on top of some speakers in a dark corner.

Alec watched as Izzy took out the blue haired demon with a dagger she had hidden in her bossom, Jace taking out the other two. Quickly nocking an arrow, Alec took out the last one. However, he was left feeling a bit underwelmed and grumpy. He had really been hoping for more action. He made his way over to the others, putting his bow away and adding a new glamour.

"That was awesome you guys!" Izzy exclaimed. "Like taking candy from a baby." Jace laughed giving her a high five.

Alec just rolled his eyes. "Well, now that your demons are dead, I think we should head home."

"Oh come on big brother, its only nine o'clock, lets stay for a while. It'll do you some good to loosen up and have a bit of fun. Maybe have a drink or two." Jace noded in agreement, already making his way over to the bar. Feeling out numbered, Alec sighed and follwed behind.

A few shots of tequila later, and Alec was left alone, Jace and Izzy deciding that they needed to dance. Sighing, Alec ordered another shot, downing it in one go. After a while he started to feel even more bored. So getting up from his seat at the bar, he decided to go explore the club for a while. Who knows what one could find hidden in a downworlder club, he thought.

After wondering around a bit, Alec decided that it might be interesting to go check out the VIP room. The first thing he noticed as soon as he entered, was that it was much quieter. Also the security sucked, as he just walked right in. The setting was very intimate, small groupings of tables and chairs scattered throughout the room. There was also a waitress bringing people their drinks.

Alec made his way to an empty table and sat down, imeadiately a waitress came over setting down a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Alec looked up at her, surprise painting his face. "Uhmm, I didn't order anything."

"I know," she replied. "The boss asked me to bring these to you. He'll be joining you in a moment." And then she was gone. Alec sat there in shock, looking around trying to figure out what was happening. He was about to stand up when he saw the sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on walking towards him. He was frozen in place, mouth hanging open, eyes fixed, unblinking on the adonis approaching him.

He was wearing what could only be described as painted on purple leather pants. He had on a nude see through top that complimented his caramel skin perfectly. A black leather vest covered in gold studs and chains with black almost knee high boots to match. His black hair was spiked, going in all directions with purple streaks running throughout.

As he got closer to the table Alec noticed he was covered in glitter and was wearing purple eye makeup. As those eyes studied Alec, he found himself mesmorised and unable to look away. They were a beautiful green color mixed with the golden rays of the sun, and then to add to their glory, they were shaped like those of a cat.

After what felt like several very long embarrassing minutes, the man smiled, drawing Alec from his trance like state. Then he spoke...

"Hello there handsome...I'm magnus Bane".

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Paul, get over here." Magnus called his new head of security.

"Yes boss, is there a problem?"

Magnus took his seat at the table reserved only for him and his special guests, pouring himself a drink. "No. I was just checking to make sure you remembered my rules."

"Yes boss. Only hot people in the club, and only those on the list in the VIP room" he quickly replied.

Magnus wasn't a shallow person, but he had standards. For the last fifty or so years, his life had become nothing but a boring routine. He didn't even find pleasure in his work anymore...his clients becoming more and more annoying with their stupid requests. Even being the High Warlock of Broklyn was becoming annoying...too many responsibilities. And though he enjoyed the respect and fear everyone had for him, he didn't like that everyone in the downworld looked to him to solve all of their problems. Yes, he was a powerfull warlock, but he was also human. And in the end, just like every body else, wanted to find his own happiness.

It was in this search for happiness that Magnus decided to open a night club. After the last party at his loft got too out of hand, even for him, he decided that opening a club would be a fun idea. What better way to meet the city's hotties.

After shooing the bouncer away, telling him to go do his job, Magnus sighed, taking another sip of his drink. _Maybe I should get laid tonight, its been awhile, h_e thought. He hadn't been in a relationship in while, not even one nighters...and he was starting to feel that itch.

The problem though, was that he hadn't felt attracted to anyone in a while. Sure, physically he has, but right now he was looking for somthing deeper. He needed to feel his heart beat again. He needed to connect with someone on an emotional and spiritual level. He just needed to feel alive again.

As Magnus sat at his table, waiting for his guests to arrive, he saw someone slip into the room looking a bit lost. From the angle where Magnus was watching him, he looked kind of nice.

As the stranger walked further into the room and Magnus got a better view, he gasped, letting out a slow breath. "Hello gorgeous." As he made to stand up he noticed the rune on the other man's neck. _A nephilim,_ he was all the hot ones always forbidden? And to make matters worse, this one in particular had his favourite combination, Magnus thought_. _Black hair and blue eyes were always his favourite. "Oh screw it," he smirked, calling the waitress over, telling her to bring the stranger something to drink.

Magnus got up and slowly made his way over to the blue eyed beauty. Upon closer inspection, the man was even more beautiful than he had originally thought. As he reached the stranger's table, he found himself in awe, and had to take a moment to properly study the man's face.

He had amazing cheek bones that had Magnus a bit jealous; full, plump, pink lips just begging to be kissed. He also appeared to be younger than at first glance...maybe nineteen. But his eyes, which were currently studying Magnus, were what captured his attention most of all. They were the bluest Magnus had ever seen, and the longer he stared into them, the deeper they pulled him in. He found himself wanting to better and more closely study them...a sudden need to find all the different shades of blue that lie waiting for him discover.

Shaking his head and bringing himself back into the moment, Magnus smiled and introduced himself.

"Hello there Handsome...I'm Magnus Bane."


	4. Chapter 4

**I want them to start out hot and steamy. Its hard putting vision into words. Im not 100% satisfied with this chapter but I hope you guys like it and get what I'm going for.**

Chapter 4

Alec blinked a few times, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. "Um, hh hi," he managed, still a bit dazed.

Magnus smiled brightly, and without waiting for an invite, sat in the chair opposite him. He then proceeded to pour wine for both of them. Alec watched him curiously. He liked they way Magnus moved. Magnus moved with such focus and grace. He managed to make something as simple as pouring wine look elegant._ He must be a great dancer, amongst other things,_ Alec thought.

"So..." Magnus began, bringing Alec back into the moment. "What's your name angel?" He asked, handing him a glass of wine.

Alec chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. He was already feeling the effects from all the alcohol he had been consuming throughout the night. "My name's Alec...and I'm not an angel."

Magnus smirked. "I beg to differ. You are a nephillim aren't you? And I must say, that your beauty is quite heavenly."

Alec felt his cheeks heat up. Putting on his best poker face. " That..." he paused. "Is a really cheesey pick-up line. You'll have to do better than that."

Magnus laughed, not just at Alec's statement, but at the fact that he; a warlock, a downworlder, was actually trying to pick up a shadowhunter. They weren't enimies by any means, but they definately weren't friends either...alliances maybe. Also, that really was a cheesy pickup line.

After a quiet moment, "it got you to blush though," Magnus replied, holding Alec gaze as he looked up from his wine glass. "...and you are very beautiful."

Alec didn't respond, but kept his eyes locked with Magnus'. He felt like the warlock was challenging him...to what, he didn't know, but he wanted to rise to that challenge. Sighing he smiled politely and thanked the other man for the compliment, offering one of his own.

"So are you here with some one?" Magnus asked. "I would love the pleasure of your company." He gestured toward his table. It was at the far left corner of the room; two black leather couches circling a silver table.

"Um yes. I mean no. I'm alone." Alec stuttered. _I'm alone? why did I say that?_ He thought._ It's not like Jace and Izzy ditched me or anything. Alec_ wasn't sure why, maybe it was the stress from always hiding who he is, alway having to be in control, but right now sitting opposite the sex on legs that was Magnus Bane, he was ready to lose that control.

"Great," Magnus smiled. He stood up gesturing with his hand for Alec to walk ahead of him while he followed behind, thoroughly checking out the shadowhunter's ass.

As they got to his table, Magnus found himself hoping that his friends wouldn't show up tonight. He really wanted to get to know the man sitting beside him. He saw so much fire, so much depth in those blue eyes, he wanted to drown in them...even if just for one night.

Alec was feeling excited, and not at all nervous, which surprised him. Here he was drinking and flirting with a man...a very sexy man, Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn, who was currently staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"So..." Alec began, not really knowing what to say because he wasn't actually interested in talking. "Do you come here often?"

Magnus smiled. "Yes, this is my club. But is that really what you wanted to know?" He was watching Alec watching him. The tension was high and they both felt it. They most definately didn't want to talk, or ask each other silly questions.

"Ask me what you really mean to," Magnus challenged.

Alec felt his heart flutter, and took a breath. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or Magnus that was causing his bravery, but he couldn't let this chance pass him by.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked before he lost his nerve.

Alec had never done anything like this before, never acted on impulse, never asked for what he wanted...always being careful. Tonight though, he wanted to be different. Looking at Magnus, tonight he wanted to live.

Magnus didn't answer, instead he moved closer to Alec untill their legs were touching. He turned in his seat, reached out his hand to turn Alec's face towards him, the contact sending a shiver through him. Keeping his eyes locked with Alec's, he then brought his other hand up to slowly comb his fingers through the shadowhunter's hair. It felt as soft as it looked and Magnus felt like he could play in it for hours.

Alec turned his whole body into Magnus' touch. It was taking all of his self control not to lean in those few inches and capture his lips, but he wanted Magnus to finish what he'd started.

Magnus moved in slowly, touching his forehead to Alec's.

Alec inhaled, holding his breath. His body was on fire. As he closed his eyes and exhaled, Magnus captured his lips.

The kiss was soft, delicate and sweet, and Alec wanted more. Before Magnus could pull away fully, Alec pulled him back in, holding the nape of his neck to keep him firmly in place. He kissed Magnus with all the passion he had. He poured all of his frustrations out; all the times Jace pushed him to go on double dates, the times he had to imagine he was with a guy just to get through kissing those girls. Now that he was kissing someone that he actually wanted to kiss, someone he was actually attracted to...he was going to give it his all.

Alec took Magnus' bottom lip into his mouth sucking on it gently, then nipping it lightly, earning him a soft gasp from Magnus. Taking that as encouragement, he deepend the kiss, plunging his tongue into magnus' mouth, running it across the roof and coaxing Magnus' tongue to join in the play. Things were beyond heated, and without breaking the kiss Alec climbed onto Magnus' lap, straddling the warlock.

When air was needed, Alec moved his lips in a trail of kisses from Magnus' lips to his cheek and down to his neck.

Magnus let his hands travel up and down Alec's back in a not so gentle caressing motion, finally landing on his ass. Alec gasped at the sensation, pausing, then moving from Magnus's neck, making eye contact with warlock.

Neither of them spoke, they just sat there staring at each other, talking with their eyes.

Just as Magnus was about to break the silence they heard a cough, somone clearing their throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Alec was still awake. He had gotten home around one, and though he was feeling a bit heavy-eyed, try as he might, he just couldn't fall asleep.

Every nerve in his body was alive and buzzing with excitement. He was on an adrenaline induced high that he hoped never to come down from.

As he layed in bed alone, in the darkness, all he could think about was Magnus. The images of what happened between them played in his mind over and over again, stuck on repeat. He had never done anything like that before..so impulsive.

It felt so good to just...give in to his desires.

Alec closed his eyes and brought a hand up to his face, gently touching the tips of his fingers to his lips, grazing them slowly, reveling in the feeling. Even now he could still taste, and feel Magnus' mouth on his. That kiss awoke something in him; a fire.

As he replayed the night's events in his mind, he couln't help but wonder what would have happened if they had not been interrupted. He was sure that Magnus was about to invite him back to his place.

Would he have said yes?

He certainly wanted to...but did he have the guts to cross that line? Was he even ready?

Alec wasn't a virgin, but he had never been with a man before. His only sexual experiences have been with women...mostly him trying to prove to himself, and failing miserably, that he wasn't gay. What would he even do with someone like Magnus? He seemed so confident, so experienced. _And I have no idea what I'm doing, _he thought

Maybe it was for the best that things hadn't progressed beyond the kissing...and Magnus never got to see the bundle of nerves that he normally was.

_*Flashback_

_"Well isn't this lovely," a male voice spoke._

_Alec and Magnus turned their heads in unison to the direction the voice came from. Standing there watching them was a man and woman, both wearing identical smirks on their faces. __Neither Alec nor Magnus made any attempt to move._

_"Magnus, you should have told us you no longer wanted our company," the man spoke again._

_Alec, finally feeling like he had calmed down enough, stood up from Magnus' lap. He brushed some invisible dust off his pants and turned to great the two new arrivals, blushing profusely._

_"Hi," Alec greeted._

_Without waiting for their reply, he turned back to Magnus, who was still seated wearing an amused look on his face._

_"I have to go," said Alec. "It must be pretty late."_

_He made to leave, but was stopped abruptly by Magnus...who moved at lightning speed, taking with a few quick strides, grabbing his arm._

_He turned to face the warlock about to free his hand, but once again found himself locked in the man's hypnotic gaze._

_"Magnus I have go," his blue eyes never leaving Magnus' gold-green's. " My brother and sister are probably looking for me."_

_"I thought you said you were here alone," said Magnus, but b__efore Alec could answer he spoke again. __"I'd like to see you again."_

_Alec thought about it for a moment. He did want to see Magnus again, but was that wise considering their compromising position a moment ago. He wasn't sure. He was feeling too overwelmed at the moment, Magnus' closeness affecting him._

_"This is your club right?" Alec asked. Magnus only nodded in response.__"Maybe I'll come back and see you sometime."_

_"I'd like that," said Magnus, smiling brightly at the shadowhunter. Alec smiled in return. A__nd with that he left, turning once to look back at the warlock._

Alec ran his hands through his hair, then tucked them under his head like a make shift pillow. Magnus had asked to see him again.

Should he see him again? He thought.

It's not like he was seeing him in the first place...they just met. Sure, there were definately sparks there, and he did feel an instant connection between them but...what was he suppose to do?

His euphora was begining to wear off and now he was starting feel a bit anxious and confused. The ball was in his court. The descision was his to make. He really needed to think about this.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted to see Magnus again. But that...that was asking for trouble and he knew it. He knew his family. Maybe they could look pass the whole dating a man thing, but certainly not him dating a downworlder.

_It would probably be best to not see him again,_ he thought. No matter how good that kiss felt.

* * *

"You two have the worse timing ever!" Magnus exclaimed, as he opened the door to his apartment. After Alec had left the club Magnus decided that it would be best to call it a night. He had stayed for about another hour, but he just felt bored. All he could think about was the shadowhunter and what they probably would've have been doing if not for his friends horrible timing.

Magnus walked into his living room, took off his jacket, throwing it and himself down on the couch. He was soon joined by his friends Caterina and Ragnor.

Caterina Loss and Ragnor Fell were Magnus' oldest and closes friends. The two warlocks have been with him through the best and the worst of times. They were his family.

"Magnus," Caterina chided. "Since when do you date shadowhunters?"

"I don't date shadowhunters," Magnus frowned and turned to his friend, giving her a pointed look.

"Really? Because that's not what it looked like to me. You two were practically fucking when we came in. You didn't even notice us standing there," Ragnor added.

Magnus snapped his fingers, causing a drink to appear in his hand. "Look, if you must know, I just met him tonight," he said, taking a sip of his drink as his friends looked at him incredulously.

"What!" He exclaimed. "I was bored. You know how I get when I'm bored. Maybe if you guys were on time none of this would've happened."

"So now it's our fault?" Caterina groused with an indignant look on her face.

"Yes," Magnus replied simply. "You know I need adult supervision."

"Yes you do," Caterina grumbled.

"Look, Magnus..." Ragnor started, turning the converation serious. "Just be careful, ok. You know how the nephilim are."

" Yeah, yeah, I know. I can assure you there's nothing to worry about." Magnus said, waving off his friends concerns.

They worried too much. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides, he did nothing wrong. Last time he checked kissing a nephilim wasn't against the law, not that he cared much about laws anyway. He was free to do, and kiss anyone he pleased.

After spending another half an hour of light conversation with his friends, Magnus went to his room, his friends taking guest rooms each, making themselves at home.

Magnus went about doing some of his usual bedtime routine; removing his makup and putting on a pair of red silk pjama pants. He then climbed into bed and wraped himself in gold satin sheets.

As he layed there in the silence with nothing but his thoughts, he couldn't help but let his mind drift back to the young shadowhunter. The night had been quite an eventful and welcomed surprise.

Magnus went to sleep that night dreaming of soft lips and blue eyes, hoping with everything in him, to see them again.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was ok. The next one will be up soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, there is a bit of time jump in this chapter. **

**So this chapter has been done for a while but I was at a cross road. ****Apart of me wanted to give you guys more Alec family time, but apart of me also wanted to start getting Malec established. The Malec side won.**

Chapter 6

Alec woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door. He tugged his pillow over his head and burrowed himself deeper into his blankets.

"Alec!" Izzy shouted. "I'm not leaving, so you better open this door."

Alec groaned, pounding his fists into his pillow. He hadn't gotten much sleep and now, not only was there pounding on his door, there was pounding in his head as well.

"I know your in there. You have some explaining to do big brother." Izzy tried again, putting her ear to the door.

What could he possibly have to explain to her, he thought. Had he missed something? Did something happen?

"Just hold on, I'm coming," he called out. Alec sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes and stretching his muscles. Then walked over to the door to let her in. Before he could even open the door all the way, Izzy pushed pass him, going straight to his bed, plopping down with a slight bounce.

Alec closed the door and turned around to face her. He was feeling more annoyed than usual with her antics.

"Izzy," he called, running a hand through is hair and leaning against the door. "What do you want?"

Izzy didn't answer right away, instead she patted the spot on the bed next her, motioning for Alec to sit. He sighed and made his way over to the bed sitting down beside her.

"So what is this about?" he asked

Izzy turned to face her brother. She wanted to maintain eye contact during the conversation they were about to have. Alec wasn't the best liar and his eyes always gave him away. Others he could maybe fool, but Izzy could read him like a book. And right now, she needed to know exactly what was going on with her brother.

"I saw you last night in the VIP room," Izzy stated, carefully studying her brother's face, gauging his reaction.

A slew of emotions played out across Alec's face. From confusion to realization, shock and then acceptance.

"You were kissing a man,".she continued, calmly.

Alec broke eye contact then, looking down at his hands intertwined on his lap. _This is it, _he thought. He could either lie to her, which he was sure she would see right through, or he could come clean and tell her the truth.

"Yes," he answered simply, there was not point in denying it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Izzy asked, sadness filling her voice.

"Tell you what Izzy, that I'm gay?" His voice raised a little.

"You're gay?" Izzy looked surprised. "I was gonna say bisexual. I mean, I have seen you with girls before. I just tho..."

"No..." Alec cut her off. "I'm not bisexual...I'm gay. I just...I needed to figure things out."

"And did you...figure things out, I mean?"

"Well, after last night...I...I'm definately gay." Alec finally looked properly at his sister, trying to read her expression. He was afraid of what he might see on her face; dissapointment, anger, disgust. But he didn't see any of that. Instead...just sadness.

"I thought we were close," Izzy muttered. "How could you not tell me that you were going through something like this?" Her voice was pleading.

"Honestly Iz, I think... I just needed to figure things out on my own. You know? I needed to accept who I am first...before dealing with other people judging me."

Izzy reached out and took Alec's hands in her own. She held his gaze with a determined look on her face. "Alec, I would never judge you, you're my big brother. You put up with all of my craziness, and you've always been there for me...plus I kinda love you, you know."

Alec smiled. His eyes might have been a little glossy with tears, but he would never admit it. "I know...and I love you too."

Izzy wraped her arms around her brother in a bone crushing hug, pulling away a few moments later. "Now, on to more important things. Who was the guy you were locking lips with?" She asked, looking amused.

Alec sighed, falling back on his bed, he knew this was coming. He proped himself up on his elbows and looked at his sister with a look that said, '_really Iz really.'_

"Oh come on," Izzy whined, dragging out each word. "I wanna talk about boys. What's the point of having a gay brother if we don't have boy talks." She was wearing her best puppy dog face.

Alec scoffed and sat back up looking at his sister incredulously. "I'm just gonna ignore your last statement because you've been good thus far."

"Ok," Izzy huffed. "But are you gonna tell me who the guy was or not?"

Alec thought about it. Apart of him wanted nothing more than to tell his sister everything. It would be nice to have someone to share his thoughts and feelings with... but, he thought better of it. Maybe it would be best to keep somethings to himself for now, atleast untill he had more time to think things through.

"I can't tell you right now," he answered, causing Izzy's smile to drop. "I need to think things over first. I...I don't even know if I'm going to see him again, honestly."

"Ok... but this conversation is not over. I will be needing details." Alec nodded in response. "Just don't over think things like you alway do, ok big bro."

Alec went back to sleep after having to push Izzy out of his bedroom. Although he was grateful for their conversation and it really helped him feel better, he was still pretty tired. It was a good thing that they got to sleep in a bit on sundays, because he was sure he wouldn't have been able to handle an early morning training session.

* * *

Magnus was not moping, no he was not. So what if it had been over a week since he'd met the blue eyed nephilim and was yet to see him again? So what if he'd spent all that time pining and hoping he would return to the club? And no, he did not give his security team a full description of the boy and asked them to be on the look out for him.

Oh who was he kidding, that kiss had left quite the impression on him. He was simply enamoured. He felt like an addict, after one taste, he craved for more. It was ridiculous really, he thought. Why was he feeling this way? Why did he have this innate need to see that shadowhunter, Alec, again?

Magnus huffed in frustration. It was wednesday night and he was at the club in the VIP room, at his usual table. It was just seven o'çlock. He had come in early to make sure that everything was ready for the night. Though it was normally slow on wednesdays, he still liked to make sure everything was running smoothly. It felt best to keep himself busy.

Alec was standing in front of Pandemonium. He was feeling way more nervous than the situation called for. He was really looking forward to seeing Magnus again. He had spent the last week doing everything possible to stop himself from going to see the warlock; training more than usual, going on every hunt he could, anything to accupy his time. However, in the end, he still could not stop himself from thinking about Magnus. Finally, he just couldn't fight his desires anymore...plus the amorous dreams he kept on having about the cat eyed warlock were becoming too much, so here he was.

Alec walked into the club and headed straight for the bar. If he was going to see Magnus, he needed to calm his nerves first. He ordered a shot of tequila, and downed it in one go, paying and thanking the bartender. He then made his way over to the VIP room, pausing at the door. Luckily there was no security in sight. Magnus was sitting at the table they were at the last time. _God he looked delicious, _Alec thought. He was wearing a black lace shirt and a red napoleon military jacket, and what appeared to be black leather pants from where Alec was standing. His hair was once again spiked at the top, with red glitter throughout. He was also wearing an entire jewelry store on his body.

Being so close to Magnus again was evoking certain feelings in Alec. His hands were starting to sweat and his body tingled all over. As he stood there watching Magnus, he couldn't help but think of their first, and only, encounter. Just thinking about their shared kiss sent a shiver down his spine and made his heart quiver. He was definitely in trouble.

Alec took a few steadying breaths and made his way over to the warlock.

Magnus had not yet noticed the young man. He was busily scanning his phone and appeared to be agitated. Perhaps it was work or just him keeping himself busy. Alec stood silently in front of the table observing the warlock, tracing and memorizing his features. He couldn't help the stupid grin that formed on his face. The man was simply beautiful.

Magnus finally, and with a deep sigh, looked up from his phone, only to find himself looking into bright, smiling blue eyes.

"Hi Magnus."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter, oh well. **

**comments and critiques accepted**

Chapter 7

"I was begining to think that you were a figment of my imagination, that maybe I hadn't really met you." Magnus answered. He was begining to think that he would never see the shadowhunter again. And if not for his friends meeting him aswell, he would have indeed thought the whole encounter to be dream.

Alec took a seat next him on the couch and Magnus couldn't help but notice the large space between them. Was Alec afraid to touch him? Did he not like him anymore, he thought, feeling a bit sad.

Little did he know that Alec was deliberately trying to keep his distance. Every part of him ached to reach out and touch the warlock; to kiss him, to caress his skin, tangle his fingers in his silky raven hair, to feel his body pressed against his own...those hard muscles covered by smooth caramel skin that he wanted so badly to lick and...

Alec shook his head attempting to clear his mind. It was taking everything he had to hold himself back. Just being in the same room as Magnus ignited a fire deep within him. No one has ever had the effect Magnus was having on him, not even Jace. The magnetism he felt between them was overwhelming to say the least.

"I mean, you showed up to my club, kissed me senseless and then just, disappeared." Magnus continued, trying to keep his expression blank. He didn't want Alec to see how much he already affected him. It was unacceptable for him to feel so attached to the shadowhunter after only just one meeting. This was unheard of, especially for him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was really busy." Alec said vaguely. "I just couldn't get away."

"Hunting demons I suppose?"

"You guessed it." Alec replied, leaning back on the couch trying to make himself comfortable, if that was even at all possible. He really hope that he hadn't ruined his chance with Magnus by taking so long to return and see the warlock. He had been adamant in fighting his desires for the warlock. He still couldn't believe how he had acted on their first encounter. It was so out of character for him to just loose control like that and it scared him a little, well maybe alot, that someone could have such an effect on him...was having such an effect on him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Magnus offered, bringing Alec back into the moment.

"Sure." Alec smiled

"Anything special?"

"Uh, surprise me." Alec wasn't a big drinker and never found it necessary to know all of the different options available, apart from the basics of course.

Magnus snapped his finger causing two glasses and a bottle of wine to appear on the table. Best to keep it simple, he thought.

"So tell me about yourself," Magnus started, pouring wine for Alec and himself. He really wanted to get to know the young shadowhunter. After thinking about him non stop for the last week and a half, he figured that this was not just about physical attraction, which obviously there was, this was something more. He saw something in those alluring blue eyes of Alec's, something that piqued his curiousity and pulled at his soul. Something he wanted to explore. No, this wasn't just about the fire Alec caused in his loins, this was different.

"There's nothing to tell." Alec answered simply, taking sip a of his wine. It had a nice sweet, fruity flavor. "I'm just a shadowhunter, nothing special really."

"I doubt that," Magnus smiled. "This is only my second time meeting you and I can already tell that you're very special."

Alec blushed, causing Magnus' eyes to light up in delight. He found the shadowhunter's blush to be quite adorable.

"Ok lets start with the basics then... like what's your full name? Surely it isn't just Alec."

"No its Alec Lightwood," Alec replied, putting his wine down and giving Magnus his full attention.

"Lightwood?" Magnus thought for a moment, drumming his fingers on his chin. "You must be Alexander Lightwood then?" He exclaimed. "Son of of Maryse and Robert Lightwood." Magnus was was now frowning a little.

"Yeah." Alec answered furrowing his brow at the expression on Magnus' face. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No!" Magnus asserted. "I just wouldn't have figured you for a Lightwood. Although, now that I know, I do see the family resemblance. But those eyes..." Magnus trailed off, studying the shadowhunter's face more closely, causing Alec to blush again under his intense scurtiny.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"Just that in all my years I've never seen or heard of a Lightwood having blue eyes. You're quite special indeed."

"Oh." Was all Alec could say at the moment. Though he wondered just how well Magnus knew his family he didn't want to get into that at the moment, preferring to keep things focused on them.

Alec took another sip of his wine. He wasn't really sure what to say, he was never really good at making small talk or just having conversations in general. What was he suppose to talk about with Magnus? Demon hunting...his life wasn't all that interesting, atleast not him. Thankfully before he had a chance to put his foot in his mouth by saying something stupid or inappropriate, Magnus spoke again.

"Do you mind if we go to my office to talk some more?" Asked Magnus "I'm really enjoying your company and I don't want anyone to intrude." He really wanted to avoid what happened the last time, he wanted Alec all to himself. Luckily he had an office in the back of the club where he did his paperwork and other business. Usually no one bothered him in there unless it was really important.

Alec agreed and followed Magnus to his office. The room was quite big and looked more like a living room than an office. There was a white coffee table in the center of the room in front of a large bright pink couch, covered in rainbow cushions. There was aslo a smaller purple couch that could seat two people on the left side of the coffee table, also covered in cushions of various colors. To the right of the room stood a TV meubel with a large television on it. And behind the purple couch, in the corner was a white office desk with a computer on it and a cushioned neon green chair in front. The room was painted violet with white wood strippings at the bottom and at the top. Overall the room held a very playfull, carefree atmosphere.

The place was just burst of color, opposite Alec in every way. Here he was wearing black on black on black, and there was Magnus, a glitter covered rainbow and he couldn't be more smitten.

"Are you just gonna stand there the whole time, or are you gonna come and sit down?" Magnus asked.

Alec hadn't even realized that Magnus already took off his jackect and was now streetched out on the hot pink couch looking all kinds of sexy while he was still standing at the door, frozen like an idiot.

Alec took his jacket off and made his way over to the pink couch. Magnus sat up and tapped the spot next to him indicating for Alec to sit.

"So where were we?" Magnus started, turning to his right to face Alec, bending his leg for a better angle. Before he could finish though, Alec pounced, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Alec just couldn't hold himself back anymore, seeing the warlock streetched out like he was, his tight lace top leaving little to the imagination, his need became too much. He brought his hands to either side of Magnus' face, holding him firmly in place as he devoured his lips. Though caught off gaurd, Magnus quickly recovered giving in to the kiss just as eagerly, matching the shadowhunter's enthusiasm.

Alec shifted his body, wanting to be closer to Magnus. He laid back on the couch, pulling the warlock down with him, deepening the kiss. He nipped and sucked on Magnus' bottom lip, causing the warlock to gasp at the sensations, granting his tongue access. He wanted to explore every corner of the warlock's mouth, to savor him. He felt like he could kiss Magnus forever and still not feel satiated. He wanted to kiss Magnus forever...to drown in the sweetness that was Magnus Bane.

The feeling of Alec's tongue slithering and dancing against his own sent shivers through the warlock. He moan as Alec licked the roof of his mouth, sending jolts of electricity through him. He sucked on the Alec's tongue in return, caressing it with his own in a sensual duel causing the shadowhunter to moan as well. What a delightful sound, he thought as he combed his fingers through Alec's hair, pulling gently and earning another.

Alec widen his legs, wraping them around Magnus, pulling him down into the valley created and firmly against his groin. Having Magnus on top of him felt amazing. Feeling the warlock's taut muscles flex as he smoothed his hands up and down his back slowly, was sending Alec over the edge and into oblivion. His sensory senses were in overdrive. The taste, feel, smell and sound of Magnus was heaven, encapsulating him in a bubble of pleasure he never wanted to leave.

Needing to breath, Magnus moved his mouth from Alec's in a slow trail of kisses, licks and nips down to his neck, nuzzling there and breathing in the shadowhunter's heady scen...Alec's fragrance setting his insides on fire. He bit down on Alec's pulse point, running his tongue slowly over the area then sucking the bruised skin into his mouth, savoring the tatse. Alec hissed at the pleasure-pain, his hips bucking up on their own to meet Magnus', causing both men to moan loudly.

He moved one hand to Magnus' hair, tugging him up lightly and crashing their lips back together...a clash of lips, tongue and teeth. He then slipped his other hand down the warlock's back and over the rise his ass, squeezing the firm muscles and pressing down, thrusting his own hips up and grinding their arousals together.

They were both lost in passion, kissing and groping each other violently. Their lust and desire for the other, blocking out all else. It was as though they were in a world of their own. A world where they've always known each other, where everything between them just felt right.

Moving his hands to Magnus' waist, Alec carressed the revealed skin there, pushing up the warlock's shirt. He wanted to see and touch all of Magnus' beautiful caramel skin, to explore every inch with his tongue. He didn't care if they'd only known each other for two weeks, this felt right to him.

And he would go with his feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is going somewhere I promise. I have it all mapped out. There will be lemons. There will be action. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Magnus broke away from Alec, pulling back just a little - not wanting to break their contact completely- as he felt the shadowhunter lifting up his shirt; essentially stopping their very, very heated makeout session.

As much as he wanted to continue with what they had started and go wherever their feelings were leading them, he had to stop. His mind and body were in a war with each other. He so very much wanted to take Alec right then and there on the couch, have his way him; entice more of those sweet sounds of passion from his lips. But, something in him felt like that would be a mistake, at least for now. He really liked Alec and he wanted to get to know him better. He was afraid that if they rushed into being physical so soon then maybe Alec would regret it later or even worse, become bored with him. _What if Alec was just looking to get laid?_ He thought. He really hoped that wasn't the case. His mind was whirl wind of thoughts. He just hoped that Alec wasn't just looking for a fling and was feeling the way he was too.

Magnus looked down into the eyes of the man laying beneath him. His hair was sticking up at all angles, his lips red and swollen from being thoroughly kissed and his eyes darkened with desire. It was one the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should slow down a bit." Magnus hummed, while stroking Alec's cheek gently with the pad of his thumb.

Alec blinked a few times trying to calm himself down and get his mind working again, as all the blood in his body was currently else where.

"Wha what?" he managed to get out, looking wide eyed at Magnus.

"Darling, I said that maybe we should slow down a bit? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for us riping each others clothes off but, I fear we might be rushing things a little"

"Oh, uh...um ok." Alec answered, shuffling his body a little. Magnus took the hint and quickly got up off him. Both of them moving to a sitting position. They were still as close as posible, their legs and shoulders touching, both needing the contact.

They sat like that for a while in a some what comfortable silence, both trying to gather their thoughts

"Look-" They turned and said to each other in unison, breaking the silence, then chuckling at their own ridiculousness.

"Alright, you go first." Alec offered, fighting to keep eye contact with Magnus. He didn't know what it was, but every time he looked into those big gold-green cat eyes, his whole body caught on fire, burning like an inferno.

"Ok, uh where do begin? Um...Look Alec I don't know how you feel, but for me this thing between us..." Magnus trailed off, feeling a little frustrated with himself for not being able to find the right words.

"I just feel like I want to get to know you better, learn more. You fascinate me and I want to spend more time with you...I don't know, but, would you maybe like to go out with me, sometime?" _God, that was smooth_. He thought, annoyed with himself. For the first time in forever, words seemed to fail him. What was it about this shadowhunter that had him acting like such a bumbling idiot.

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing. Magnus wanted to date him. Him. Alec. This gorgeous, sexy, exotic panther of a man wanted to date him. He felt like screeming with joy, but he had to keep his cool.

"Yeah, I, I would like that very much, thank you." He could feel his face heating up. "Wha what do you have in mind?"

Magnus smiled, finding Alec's shy little blush adorable. It seemed like the shadowhunter was a little shy when it came to speaking. That was just fine with him. He was a man of action himself. "Don't worry, nothing crazy. Maybe a nice dinner or something." Magnus offered. The tension slowly dissipating.

"Why would I worry?" Alec asked, raising an eye brow in question.

"No reason." Magnus replied, wearing his most innocent smile. The truth is he was known for being bit extravagant, always coming up the craziest ideas. His mind was already working trying to formulate the most perfect first date for him and Alec

"Ok" Alec dragged, feeling bit confused but smiled non the less.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch in Magnus's office talking about any and everything. Alec had never felt so comfortable with someone before. And before he knew it, he was telling Magnus everything about himself, about his family and about his life. It was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time, feeling so instantly connected to someone.

Magnus didn't hold much back either. Alec seemed to be able to just pull information out of him and he found himself telling the shadowhunter stories of his past and about his many escapades. He was truely enjoying Alec's company. The way his eyes lit up with excitment at his stories and how happy and at peace he seemed, like he didn't want to be anywhere else. For the first time in a long time Magnus felt like anything could happen, like his world was about to be turned upside down and he couldn't wait.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Izzy asked as soon as he walked into the kitchen. She was sitting at the dining table, nursing a cup in her hand.

"Can I atleast get a cup of coffee first before you bombard me with questions? sheesh." Alec grumbled, walking over to the counter.

"Whatever. The point is I want details. You'd still be moping around here snapping at everyone if I hadn't convinced you to just go and see him." Izzy replied, smirking at her brother.

"I don't mope." He snapped back, then poured himself a large cup of coffee and joined her at the table. He was surprised to see her up so early. She was always the last one in the training room in the mornings, something about needing her beauty sleep.

"So, what do want to know?" He asked after a few sips of his coffee, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I wanna know how it went with your mystery man. That you refused to tell me his name. It must of went well because you came home pretty late."

"Well, if you must know we talked, and then we decided to try dating."

"Oh my god!" Izzy squealed, almost waking up the whole institute. "This is so awesome. My brother has a boyfri - "

"Would you keep your voice down," Alec whispered, cutting her off. " Magnus is not my boyfriend. Yet."

"Magnus? As in Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Izzy asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Shit." Alec dropped his head in hands. He couldn't believe he just slipped up like that and revealed Magnus's name.

"Well, I must say dear brother, I'm very proud of you." She was smiling and patting him on his shoulder. "You've snagged yourself one whale of a fish. Magnus Bane is one the most powerful warlocks in the world."

"Whatever Iz, just please don't breath a word of this to anyone. You know how things are."

"Like I would ever do something like that." Izzy stood from chair and went to embrace him in a one armed hug. "Not to worry big brother your secret is safe with me. After all, you've always kept mine." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and left.

* * *

" You're in a good mood today." Jace remarked, grabbing Alec's shirt, attempting to sweep his legs from underneath him. They were sparring in the training room.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked,breathing heavily, taking hold of Jace's hand and attempting a flip.

"Just that for the last two weeks you've been way grumpier than normal; snapping at everyone."

"I, I just haven't been sleeping well." Alec answered. Which technically was the truth, since thoughts of a certain warlock had been keeping him awake.

After a few more attempts at besting each other, they both ended up on their backs on the mat, panting heavily.

"So what's been keeping up?" Jace asked Looking up at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath.

Alec thought for second but he was drawing a blank. Finally he said. "Boy problems." He felt stupid as soon as he said it.

"Do you mean like 'girl problems' or..." Jace trailed off not really understanding anything.

"What's with the interigation?" Alec screeched out, his whole demenor changing and his voice sounding defensive as he quickly jumped to his feet.

Jace followed suit and stood up, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Look Alec I was just-" He began but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the shrill sound of a phone ringing interrupted him.

Alec, realizing it was his phone, quickly made his way over to where it laid in his jacket on a bench in the corner; Jace on his heels. He grabbed his jacket, digging into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A big smile lit his face as he saw the name of the caller.

Without a second thought he swiped his thumb across the green blinking telephone on the screen, bringing the device up to ear and answered . "H hello"

"Hello darling." Came a smooth voice. "What are you doing tonight?"

Alec was about to answer when he remembered where he was. He looked across to his right and saw that Jace was watching him keenly with a smirk on his face. Without another word, he turned around - almost running - and bolted out of the training room. Leaving a confused Jace staring after him.

* * *

**Damn it I wanna get to the good stuff. All this foundation building is driving me crazy. A****nyways, leave a comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I hope you guys like it, it's all fluff. I know some people might be getting blue balls, but don't worry we're almost at the lemons...so just bear with me. Oh, and please leave a review.**

chapter 9

"Alexander..." Magnus called. "Are you still there?"

Alec practically pulled the door of its hinges as he rushed into his room. "I'm still here." He huffed out, fighting to catch his breath. He felt as though he had just ran a marathon. He quickly closed his door, making sure to lock it and threw himself down on his bed, shoving a pillow underneath his head.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asked, worry clear in his voice. "You sound a bit winded."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to get somewhere private so we can talk without anyone eavesdropping"

"Oh, we wouldn't want anyone listening in on our scintillating conversation now would we?" Magnus chuckled.

"No we wouldn't." Alec replied, trying to think of something funny to say but drawing a complete blank. God he really sucked at small talk.

"So, back to my question." Magnus said, saving him once again from his awkwardness. "What are you doing tonight?"

Alec thought for a moment. Jace had wanted them to go hunting and normally he would've been over joyed to spend alone time with Jace, but as it stood right now, he wanted to be with Magnus. Suddenly it dawned on him how much his little crush on Jace felt like such a distant memory. How Magnus had managed to engulf his entire being so quickly and so easily is still a shock to him.

_Magnus_, he thought, focusing back on the present. He would need to come up with a good excuse but...he should be able to do it.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't have anything planned."

"Well, I'd like to see you. How about we hang out together as the kids today would say. Go on that date." Magnus said hopefully.

Alec still couldn't believe that Magnus was actually serious about going out with him. "Ok, that sounds great. Where and when?"

"Well, I would've loved to come and pick you up myself as is customery with dates, but I get the feeling that that would be a problem, so why don't you meet me at my apartment at seven. I'll text you the address."

"Oh, ok, that sounds good. I guess I'll see you at seven then."

"Alright, till later then, blue eyes." Magnus purred, causing Alec to shiver at his sexy tone.

Alec hung up his phone, placing it on the bed next to him and stared up at the ceiling. He had a date tonight. With Magnus. Their first official date. _Shit, what am I gonna wear. _Alec ran over to his closet and began going through his all black wardrobe. Maybe he should have taken Izzy up on her many offers to go shopping. Suddenly a realization hit him. He was going out with a man, a downworlder at that. What if someone saw them? Was he ok with that? Was he ready for people to know about him? For his family to know about him?

All of sudden he felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, like someone held his lungs in their hand and was sqeezing it into a tight fist. Alec slid down onto the floor in front of his closet, clutching at his chest and fighting to catch his breath. _Ev__erything's gonna be ok, just relax. _He kept repeating to himself over and over again, taking deep breaths in and slowly breathing out.

After a few minutes, he finally managed to calm himself down. He didn't move to get up immediately, he just sat there for a while thinking. He thought about his life, about Magnus, about...everything. He knew this could be a problem. Going out with Magnus was asking for trouble. He was scared but at the same time he couldn't not go...no matter how scared he felt. In that moment he decided that he didn't care what happened. He would bear the consequences. Magnus was worth it. _Wasn't he?_

* * *

Magnus was freaking out. It was six o'clock and he still hadn't decided where he was taking Alec for their first date. At first he had planned on portaling them to Paris, maybe get a nice table at Cafe L'Homme overlooking the Eiffel Tower. But then Caterina had convinced him that that might be too much for a first date and that it might be best to stay in New York. Even though in his mind this was their third. The first two being the two times they had met at his club. Sure it wasn't official and they didn't eat anything...besides who says you have to share a meal on a date anyway, they dranked and talked. And they did the most important thing of all in is opinion, they kissed. At this rate, one could say that they were already in a relationship, and that Alec was his boyfriend. _Alec, my boyfriend. _He couln't help but smile at the thought.

"Oh Chairman-" Magnus cooed, picking up his cat Chairman Meow, who had come running into the living room. "what should I do? I've never dated shadowhunter before. What if I scare him away?" The little gray and white ball of fluff just gave him an indignant look like he was crazy.

"Oh come on -" Magnus whined, scratching behind the cat's ear. "You're my pet. Its in the contract. You have to help me with my love life."

Chairman meowed loudly, as if to say 'I don't care' then jumped down from Magnus's arms and rushed back into the bedroom.

"That's ok -" Magnus called after him. "I don't need your help anyway. I'm Magnus Bane dammit. Nothing a little magic can't fix."

Blue sparks crackled at his finger tips as he snapped his fingers causing furniture to disapper and new ones to appear. His large yellow leather sofa and white coffee table vanished, replaced with a small glass dining table accompanied by two white leather side chairs opposite each other. He snapped his fingers again, making a beautiful silver candelabra with five lit candles appear in the center of the table along with the menu from one of his favourite Italian resturants.

With the apartment cleaned and the table set, all that was left was for him to get ready. Magnus thought for a minute, tapping his fingers against his chin. He rubbed his hands together, blue flames crackling at his finger tips, then in one smooth motion, his hands ghosted over his body causing his whole appearance to change from head to toe. Instead of his purple and gold colored silk robe, he was now exquisitely dressed.

He was wearing a classic cut suit - black dress pants and a matching black button up shirt accompanied by a burgundy velvet jacket. To give the look a bit more of an edge, he also added some burgundy highlights to his hair and burgundy nail polish to his nails. His makeup, a dark smokey eye and a simple nude lip. For jewelry, he went with a silver snake ear cuff and his usual assortment of silver rings donned his fingers matching the silver buttons on his shirt, with a simple pair of black dress shoes to finish the look. One final glance in the mirror and a sprinkling of glitter in his hair and he was ready.

A few minutes later his doorbell rang and Magnus most definately did not startle at the sound...no he did not. As he looked at the large grandfather clock on the wall he realized that it was exactly seven o'clock. _It must be Alec_, he thought, a huge smile gracing his face.

"Who is it?" Magnus called, pressing the button on the call box, using his most charming tone.

"I-its me." Came a nervous sounding voice.

"Come on up."Magnus replied, pressing a button and buzzing the door to the building open.

Magnus opened his apartment door and stood out in the hall playing nervously with his nail polish. As his eyes found Alec as he climbed the stairs towards him, he couldn't help but gasp. Alec was looking even more beautiful, he thought as his eyes left a burning trail up and down his body. Alec was wearing a pair of black fitted jeans that hugged his body in all the right places. A dark blue buttoned up shirt that did wonders in bringing out his eyes; making them shine even brighter in the dimly lit hallway. A pair of black combat boots and a black leather jacket to complete the look. Magnus was practically drooling.

"Hi." Alec said as he reached Magnus and he couldn't help but admire the shadowhunter's blush._ Does he always blush so easily or is it just for me_, he wondered.

"Come in." Magnus said, stepping aside and allowing Alec to enter the apartment, and _maybe_ checking out his ass as he followed behind_._

"So, I thought it would be nice if we just had nice quiet dinner in. I hope that's not a problem?" Magnus said, gesturing towards the set table then pulling out a chair for Alec.

"Oh, no that's not a problem at all. I actually prefer this." Alec replied, smiling shyly as he went take his seat, all the while taking in the warlocks appearance. He was actually quite happy with what Magnus had planned for them. He wasn't sure if he was ready yet for a public relationship. If they were in a relationship. Were they in a relationship? Was Magnus his boyfriend now or...?

"You look beautiful by the way." Magnus said, smiling as he took his seat across from Alec and bringing him out from his thoughts.

"Oh, um thank you. You look quite magnificent yourself." Alec said, blushing furiously as he admired the warlock.

"Well, they don't call me 'The Magnificent Magnus Bane' for nothing." Magnus joked.

"Wow, I didn't know they call you that." Alec replied with all seriousness.

"Really?" Magnus asked. Alec shook his head 'no' in response. "Well, maybe it's just me then." Magnus chuckled a little, finding Alec to be the most adorable thing he's ever seen. Even out doing his precious Chairman.

They sat silent for a moment, just looking at each other, enjoying the others' company and not really needing any words.

"So, shall we converse or would you prefer we have dinner first?" Magnus asked after while. Truth be told he was more than a little hungry. He had been too much of a nervous wreck the whole day to eat anything. First about asking Alec out, and then about planning the actual date.

"Um , I think we should eat first." Alec answered. He hoped that maybe while they ate he would have time to _actually_ think of things for them to talk about.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Magnus asked, taking a sip of his wine. He had snapped them both a lovely Italian pasta dish, which just happens to be Alec's favourite, for dinner along with a complimenting bottle of wine. Alec had the Bucatini all'Amatriciana and he had the Spaghetti ai Ricci di Mare. He was very happy to find out that Alec shared his love for Italian cuisine.

"Boring. I just trained most of the day with Jace" Alec replied.

"Oh, so no demon hunting today then?" Magnus asked.

"No. Jace and I were supposed to go hunting tonight but... " Alec trailed off, not really needing to finish is answer.

"Awww." Magnus cooed, fluttering his eye lashes at Alec "I'm very flattered that you would change your plans for little old me."

"I would probably do anything for you." Alec thought before realizing that the words had actually left his mouth. He could feel his face and his whole body heating up from the look that Magnus was giving him.

"Would you like to dance?" Magnus asked abruptly. Suddenly having the need to be closer to the shadowhunter.

"Um...I don't really dance."

"That's alright. I'll teach you." Magnus said, already standing up, circling the table and moving towards him. Alec took Magnus's offered hand and stood up from his chair, following the warlock.

Magnus snapped his fingers causing the table and chairs where they had just dined to disappear. He then pulled Alec flush against his body with one hand, snapping his fingers again with the other. Filling the room with music. It was a soft romantic melody. Alec didn't know the song but thought it sounded really nice.

"Just relax and follow my lead."Magnus whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"O-ok. Alec stammered out.

Magnus took hold of Alec's hands, placing them gently around his neck and then curved his own firmly around Alec's waist.

_laugh and cry...live and die_

_life is a dream we are dreaming_

_day by day...i find my way_

_look for the soul and the meaning_

_then you look at me_

_and i always see...what i have been searching for_

_i'm lost as can be, then you look at me_

_and i am not lost anymore_

Alec was mesmerized by Magnus's eyes as he stared into them. He hadn't even realized that they were already dancing...moving around the room. His whole body felt numb, yet overly sensitive at the same time. He felt like he was flooting on air as they swayed and glided across the floor. He had never felt so light and free. Maybe he was under a spell or something. He had to be.

He buried his face into Magnus's neck, closing his eyes and just breathing him in. Transfiguring every sensation, every feeling, every touch...just everything he could to memory.

_people run...sun to sun_

_caught in their lives ever flowing_

_once begun...life goes till it's gone_

_we have to go where it's going_

_then you look at me_

_and i always see...what i have been searching for_

_i'm lost as can be, then you look at me_

_and i am not lost anymore_

"I'm really glad you came tonight." Magnus whispered in his ear, brushing their cheeks together.

"Me too." Alec replied, pulling back a centimeter or two, his eyes connecting with Magnus'. Blue gazing into gold-green. All too soon he was once again consumed by their fiery gaze and he leaned forward a little, touching his forehead to Magnus's.

_and you say you see_

_when you look at me_

_the reason you love life so_

_though lost i have been_

_I find love again_

_and life just keeps on running_

_and life just keeps on running_

_you look at me and life comes...from...you_

They were no longer moving, both just standing there breathing each other in and just being in the moment.

Magnus closed the one millimeter of space between them, capturing Alec's lips with his own in soft passionate kiss that spoke of eveything past, present and to come. He didn't know what was happening to him, nor did he want to question it. Whatever was happening, one thing he knew for sure was that he wanted Alec by his side. He wanted Alec to be his.

Needing to breath Magnus broke the kiss, both of them breathless, and gasping for air. "Alexander may I ask something of you?"

Alec noded 'yes' in response. Still feeling a little dazed from the kiss and all the emotions that were running through him.

"Will you be mine?" Magnus asked, hope burning in his eyes.

"Y-you mean like you're boyfriend?" Alec asked, feeling shocked and overwhelmed.

"Yes" Magnus answered, his small smile widening.

Feeling that words wouldn't be good enough to say what he wanted to...not that he was good with words anyway, Alec tighten his hold on Magnus, crashing their lips back together.

Alec slid his hands from Magnus's neck up into his hair, kneading his scalp as he holds him in place, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along Magnus's lips and felt him shiver as he opened his mouth ganting him access. Their whole bodies falling into perfect synchronized motions as their lips and tongues danced together. Tasting, touching, teasing.

"I guess that's a yes then?" Magnus asked after they pulled apart, his breathing heavy and a huge grin on his face.

"You bet your sexy ass it is." Alec replied. Pulling Magnus back in and kissing him again.

* * *

**NB: If you watch shadowhunters, then you would recognize the outfit Magnus wore in the famous wedding kiss scene. I just loved that look. Its kinda like my personal style, black with a splash of color.**

**Song: Then you look at me by Celine Dion**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not uploading sooner. I had an exam and I also got caught up on a Shameless binge. Without Shadowhunters I've been searching for new ships. Happy to say I'm officially a Gallavich shipper now. lol**

**Warning: just a tiny lemon slice ahead. Oh and a Merry Christmas everyone. What do I want for Christmas you ask? Oh I don't know...reviews, followers perhaps. lol**

Chapter 10

Alec was practically floating as he walked towards the kitchen, humming to himself. His date with Magnus had gone perfectly. He could probably say that it was one of the best nights of his life. Magnus was so caring and charming, he was the perfect gentleman. If he had to complain about anything, it's that Magnus was maybe too much of a gentleman. Alec really thought that they were going to go all the way lastnight. Infact, he had gone to Magnus's with the explicit expectation that they were going to have sex. Why else would Magnus have suggested that they met at his apartment instead of meeting at a resturant or something.

Sure, he knew that their relationship was a secret, and that it was mostly because of him. Since Magnus wasn't the type to care about what people thought or followed the norms and did what was expected. He supposed he should feel happy that Magnus was thinking of him and tried to make sure that he was comfortable. Sure they weren't any laws written down anywhere that said a shadowhunter couldn't date a downworlder. But, they both knew the unspoken rule and knew that if anyone, more specifically Alec's parents or the clave were to find out, they could be in a lot of trouble. He knew for sure that they would try to stop him from seeing Magnus._ Hmm good luck_ _with that. _He thought.

Alec shook his head to clear it of all the negative thoughts and future problems yet to come that always seems to creep into his mind. As he had much more pressing issues to worry about at the moment. Like why the hell Magnus hadn't tried to fuck him lastnight!

By the angel everything was so perfect. The dinner was perfect. The dancing was perfect. Even that sappy ass song...which he happens to love now by the way, was perfect. But, at the end of the evening, they just ended up cuddled up on Magnus's couch. It did feel good though he had to admit, being snuggled up in the warlocks arms. He just wished that all of that snuggling was done after much more...amorous activities.

They also talked alot, and about important things, which was good. Things like...defining their relationship, setting boundaries and stating their expectations. He was really happy that he was getting to know Magnus better and that everything was now official. At least as official as a secret relationship can be. They were a couple now, and Alec couldn't be happier. He supposed that everything had worked out for the best lastnight and now that they had gotten the first date and the 'boyfriend' conversation out of the way, things could just flow naturally from now on. All he needs to do now is to just get his damn teenage harmones under control, else he jumps Magnus on their next date.

As Alec reached the doorway and was about to enter the kitchen, he was halted to a sudden stop at the scene before him.

"Alexander." His mother called out before he could turn on his heels in retreat. _When had she gotten home?_ He wondered, his anxiety already flaring up.

"Goodmorning mother." He greated as he made his way into the kitchen and over to the dinning table, taking a seat next to Izzy and Jace, who were already there. He nodded in their direction in way of a greeting as they looked up from their plates at him. They were both too busy stuffing their faces with pancakes to even voice a reply.

"Would you like some pancakes dear?" His mother, Maryse Lightwood, asked. She seemed to be in a some what good mood this morning as oppose to her usual cold demeanor. She was a very strict no non-sense kinda woman. Then again he supposed all shadowhunters were. However, every now and then she would let her softer more nurturing side show. Mostly when she had been away from them for a while. Like now for instance

"Yes please." he answered, attempting a smile that probably just ended up looking like a grimace.

Maryse quickly stacked a pile of pancakes on a plate and handed it to him. Alec took it, thanking her, then got up to pour himself a cup of coffee. He really wasn't happy that she was back. He knew that he just lost all of his free time, at least for awhile. Sighing, he went back to his place at the table and dug into his pancakes.

Whenever Alec's parents are away for a long time they always make sure to push him and his siblings extra hard whenever they get back. Doubling their training and patroling time. It was his parents way of getting them to make up for whenever they must of slacked off while they were away .He was really going to have to fight for some free time to see Magnus.

"So mother, when did you get back?" Alec asked, hating the sufficating silence that had engulfed the room. Usually he tried desperately to avoid having conversations with his parents and when he did, he kept them as short and as light as possible. Because Raziel forbid that they actually knew what was going on in their children's lives. However, at the moment the silence was driving him crazy so...

"I got back lastnight after nine. I asked after you, but Isabelle told me that you were out patrolling. Alone" She replied, giving him a stern look. Izzy and Jace both looked up from their breakfast. Their eyes going back and forth between him and his mother.

He could've just smacked himself right then, he knew better than to try and make small talk.

"Yeah...sorry. I just, I needed to get some air." He said in a low voice. Izzy was eyeing him with a knowing smirk on her face. He was so going to owe her for covering for him, and she would collect too.

"It's ok, I'll let it go this time." His mother said. "Just don't go out hunting alone again. You know the rules. It's important to always have back up" Alec nodded 'yes' in response.

"By the way your father won't be back for another two weeks." She added.

Alec smiled at the news. He hadn't even thought to ask after his father, but now that he knew his dad wasn't home as well, he couldn't be happier. Having one parent on his back was enough. Having both of them home would be way too stressful right now, especially when he's got his new boyfriend to worry about. He smiled again wondering if he'll ever get use to calling Magnus his boyfriend. Probably not.

The rest of the breakfast went by pretty quickly with light conversations and before he knew it, it was time for training.

* * *

Magnus was woken up by an incessant buzzing sound. _Damn it_, he thought, knowing that it was probably a client calling. _Don't these people know I need my beauty_ _sleep_. He reached a hand over to his bedside table without looking, his body still buried underneath his blankets and picked up his phone. He pulled it underneath the blankets and looked at the time and the caller's name on the screen. It was only ten o'clock. He sighed and hit the answer button.

"This better be good." He said in way of greeting.

"And a good morning to you too." said Ragnor, then getting straight to the point. "I've got someone here who needs your help."

"Noooow?" Magnus drawled, throwing the blankets off his upper body and moving into a sitting position, leaning back against his pillows.

"Yes now." Ragnor answered, annoyance clear in his voice. "Now get your ass out of bed and go do your damn job. I'm tired of people bothering me whenever they can't get ahold of you. You won't allow anyone to come to your apartment without an appointment first, yet you won't keep your business lines open. What if someone was dying Magnus?"

"Then I'm sure you or Cat would heal them. Besides she's a much better healer than I am." Magnus said, feeling a little agitated as he attempted to get out of bed. He almost fell as his feet got tangled up in the blankets. It seemed that his body didn't want to cooperate in getting up either.

"That she is, but that's not the point and you know it. You are the high warlock. You need to always be available." Ragnor scolded.

"yeah, yeah, I know. Whatever"

"Whatever? You know what...I don't have time for your crap today. Just get your ass to the club. Your client is on her way there." And with that Ragnor hanged up.

Magnus, fighting back the feeling to just crawl back into bed, made his way to the bathroom. He released a heavy breath as he got under the hot spray, already feeling relaxed. As the hot water draped over his body and steam filled the room, his mind couldn't help but wonder back to lastnight.

Lastnight was the most perfect night ever._ Oh my sweet, beautiful Alexander. The things you make me wanna do to you,_ Magnus thought as he massaged shampoo into his hair. Images of Alec in his arms, his body pressed firmly against his own, as they swayed to the beautiful sounds of Celine Dion came flashing through his mind. All he had wanted to do in that moment was to guide their foot steps into his bedroom and ravish his beautiful blue eyed angel. To map every line and every curve of his naked body with his fingers and his tongue. To have Alec screeming beneath him in ecstacy as he took him to the apex of pleasure.

Magnus grabbed his bottle of sandalwood scented body wash and poured a generous amount in his hands. As he lathers his hands together and started smoothing the suds over his body he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to do this to Alec or to have Alec do this to him. To rub his hands all over Alec's wet taut muscled body. He wanted Alec so bad. He just wanted to press him up against his bathroom wall and pound into him like his life depended on it.

One of his hands found its way down his body to his pulsing, rock, hard cock. Before he even realized what he was doing, his hand was wrapped firmly around his length, the other resting on the bathroom wall supporting his body. He didn't even bother starting with slow strokes. No, he was too turned on for that. He went fast and rough. He couldn't even remember the last time he had jerked off. No one has turned him on this much in long time, if ever. This was serious.

Magnus tugged on his cock, smoothing his hands up and down its length, imagining that it was Alec's hand stroking him instead. He could almost hear Alec's voice moaning and whispering dirty words in his ear. Telling him how big he was, how hard he was, and how much he wanted to taste him, to feel him. Magnus was fucking his hand at this point, rubing his thumb over the slit tip, bringing himself closer and closer to the brink.

"Cum for me." He heard Alec's voice whisper into his ear. Then felt him biting down on its soft lobe, sucking it into his mouth. "I wanna taste you."

And with that Magnus came undone. Streams of white erupting from his sex splattering all over his hand and the bathroom floor.

After taking a minute to recover and catch his breath, Magnus continued from where he had left off, taking his shower, all the while suffering after shocks from his amazing orgasm.

* * *

Magnus was busy in his office at Pandamonium. As much as he hated paper work, he found that it was best to do them the mundane way. It could also be relaxing at times. Not every little thing should be done magically. Not only would it be draining, accidents could also prove to be a problem. He was just finishing up the last of his book keeping when he heard the sound of a text message coming in on his personal cell phone. He quickly picked it up to see who it was from. A huge smile graced his face as he saw that it was from his Alexander.

_Alec: Hello there boyfriend. How are you feeling today?_

Magnus couldn't help the flutter in his heart as he read the word 'boyfriend'. Alec was indeed his boyfriend now and he couldn't wait to rub this news in his friends faces. He was really looking foreward to seeing their looks of shock and disapproval. He quickly tapped the screen for the keyboard so he could respond to his 'boyfriend'.

_Magnus: I'm feeling great, I actually wanted to call you this morning, but figured I'd give you some time to change your mind._

_Alec: Change my mind about what?_

_Magnus: About being my boyfriend. I can be quite the handfull you know._

_Alec: Well that's never going to happen. You're stuck with me for as long as you want. Do you want?_

_Magnus: Oh you have no idea how much I want. Can I see you tonight?_

_Alec: I don't know. My mom is back from Idris and I'm sure she'll want us to go out patrolling tonight. I'll call you later to let you know either way though._

_Magnus: Ok then. I miss you._

_Alec: I miss you too. later._

_Magnus: Later darling._

Magnus sat there in his office staring at his phone for serverl minutes after his conversation with Alec had ended. The truth is that he was a little bit on edge all day. Alec had occupied most of his thoughts. He had wanted so badly to see him, to call him. But he felt that it would be best if he didn't come on to strong. Best to let Alec be the one to make the first move sometimes.

Magnus snapped his fingers, cleaning up his office for the day and headed home. He really hoped that he gets to see Alec tonight.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up before the new year, its a long one. I just gotta edit it. Whenever I finish a chapter I find it best to let it sit for a day or two then look it over. I'm usually never satisfied with the first draft...or the second...or last for that matter. What can I say I'm a mess.**

** Please Review**

**Also sorry if lemon was too light I'm pouring all my efforts into their first time together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This was supposed to be chapter 10 but things... lol. I think it still flows though. Please review.**

**Warning: lemon ahead...finally. I hope its juciy enough.**

Chapter 11

The last week or so had just been...wow. Alec couldn't remember ever being so happy. He had spent all of his free time with Magnus, and when they couldn't see each other they talked or texted non stop. Things were perfect...well almost. They still haven't been 'intimate' yet and it was driving Alec crazy. Whenever he found time to see Magnus and they're making out and things started getting heated, Magnus would always pull back or something or someone would interrupt them. Alec was getting really tired of taking things slow, not to mention having to constantly pleasure himself or take cold showers. So what if they'd only been officially dating for two weeks. Two weeks was enough time for him and he was ready damn it.

He knew how he felt and knew what he wanted. All that was left to do now was to convince Magnus that he was infact ready, and tonight would be the night. He had a date with Magnus. They were going to meet up at his club. Magnus had been trying to get him to go dancing with him ever since they started dating and he had finally given in. He wasn't a bad dancer or anything, it's just that he didn't want to draw too much attention to them. But, he figured this was a sacrifice he could make. For Magnus.

Alec made his way through the crowd of people in club, heading straight to the VIP room and to Magnus's office. They had decided to meet there since Magnus had some work to do in getting the club ready for the night. Apparently sometimes they had theme nights at the club and tonight's theme was Leather and Lace, much to Alec's dismay.

However he was determined to be the best boyfriend possible and make the night one to remember, so he went all out in fulfilling the theme. He was wearing is usual all black of course, he still wanted to be some what comfortable. He had on a black lace buttoned up shirt and black leather pants with his favourite black leather jacket and combat boots. For a bit of color he allowed Izzy to put a few streaks of blue chalk in his hair.

Alec knocked on Magnus's office door and was greeted by the _most_ sexiest man ever. His boyfriend. Damn was he lucky.

Magnus was also wearing a black leather pants, but unlike Alec's, his were painted on. Alec could see the outline of every muscle in his long, lean legs. He could even see the outline of Magnus's cock, and boy was he impressed. He couldn't help but wonder if Magnus had used magic to put them on because there was no way he had put those pants on the normal way people usually do.

As Alec's eyes traveled up Magnus's body he noticed that he wasn't even wearing a shirt. Instead Magnus was wearing a red and black lace covered blazer which he left opened, displaying is naked, glitter covered chest. Alec found that he couldn't look anywhere else. His eyes where stuck staring at Magnus's bare chest, mapping his muscles that seemed to stand out even more because of the sheen of glitter and the contrasting light in the room. Magnus wasn't as well built as he was, far from it. Magnus had a tall, lithe frame, but his body was well toned and his muscles sculpted to perfection.

Alec's eyes continued their survey Magnus's chest, his pectorial muscles, his right nipple that was _just_ peeking out. His gaze burned a trail down to Magnus's stomoch. Magnus didn't have a belly button - which he had explained to Alec along with his eyes were his warlock marks, or any chest hair, which only made the V shape at his hips stand out even more. Alec couldn't help but follow that V that was like an arrow pointing him in the direction that he wanted to go. And then Magnus's pants were _just_ so low. One inch lower and Alec was sure he would get an eye full.

As his eyes zoned in on Magnus's crotch once again, he was pulled from his daze by said man clearing his throat.

"My eyes are up here darling." Magnus said, wearing what Alec could only describe as a sinister smirk on his face. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Alec being flustered and embarrassed for so blatantly checking him out.

"H-hi." Alec said, smiling nervously as he made eye contact with Magnus, whose face by the way was beautifully done. Alec really liked what Magnus called the 'cat eye' makeup look that he was wearing. It made Magnus's eyes stood out even more. Staring into them felt like looking into a doorway to another world and all he wanted to do was get lost there and never find his way out.

"So." Magnus started, extending his arms, pulling Alec in for a hug. "Do we relax here for a while or do we head straight to the dance floor?"

"Or...we could just head over to your apartment." Alec replied after Magnus pulled back, though still holding him in a loose embrace.

"You are so bad, you know that." Magnus tutted him, tapping a finger on his nose.

"Well, maybe you should punish me then." Alec retorted slyly, but blushing as he did. He couldn't believe the things he was saying, but then again Magnus did seem to bring out his wilder side. Not waiting for Magnus's response, he leaned forward closing the small space between them, capturing his lips.

* * *

The next thing Magnus knew he was pressed up against his now closed office door with Alec's tongue down his throat. He could feel Alec's already hard cock grinding up against his own equally hard member. Everything was happening so fast that he didn't even have time to think. He was caught in a world wind of lips and tongues and hands and hips.

He lost himself in the kiss, the feeling of Alec's hands roaming franticly all over his body as he held him tightly at the nape of his neck, kissing him back with a desperation he had never felt before. The kiss was hard and rough and he couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped him when Alec bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood and turning him on even more. Íf that was even possible.

He quickly moved his hands down, riping Alec's jacket from his body as he pushed himself off the door; his body still pressed firmly against Alec's and their lips still locked tightly together. He walked Alec backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch, pushing him down and quickly stradling his lap, not once breaking their kiss. This wasn't exactly how he had planned for the evening to go, but now that they had started he new that there was no turning back. Not that he could stop now anyway if he tried. His need for the shadowhunter was just too strong and there was no way he could hold himself back any longer, not even for a few more hours. The dam had broke, and the flood gates were opened.

Alec brought his hands up under Magnus's blazer, stroking his smooth heated skin, reveling in the feeling of his flexing muscles. He then broke away momentarily, moving his lips from Magnus's in a hot trail of kisses down his neck as he smoothed his hands up Magnus's chest, brushing over his nipples and out to his shoulders, pushing his jacket off; his hands leaving a fiery trail as the jacket fell to the floor.

Having Alec's hands on his bare skin felt like fire on ice, melting him into a puddle, causing goose bumps to flood his body, and sending shivers down his spine. Magnus was lost in the symphony of their moans and gasps as their lips met once again, his hands griping Alec's hair and blue sparks crackling at his finger tips as he felt all his control vanished. Alec's hands travelled up and down his back, making their way up to his shoulders then down again to his hips and then to his ass, squeezing as he pressed Magnus's groin against his own; their pants fast becoming too tight.

Magnus's fingers busied themselves with Alec's shirt. He attempted unbuttoning it but then quickly lost his patience after only the second button. He pulled away breathing heavily as he snapped his fingers causing Alec's shirt to disappear all together, reappearing at some other corner of the room.

"Eager are we?" Alec smirked.

Magnus just smiled looking down into the swirling pools of blue looking back at him, darkened with desire that he was sure reflected in his own.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.

"I've wanted this from the moment I met you. I want you Magnus." Alec whispered. And to prove his point, he pulled Magnus in kissing him again.

Magnus certainly didn't need any more convincing. "How do you want me?" He asked, his breathing heavy. He figured that since it was Alec's first time, at least with a man, that he should decide.

"Like this." Alec replied. Funny enough whenever he had thought about being with Magnus he had always imagined having the warlock inside _him_, pleasuring _him_. But seeing him tonight in those tight leather pants, leaving nothing to the imagination and his chest covered in glitter, skin glowing. All he could picture in his mind was holding those two firm ass cheeks in his hands as his cock disappears between them while he licks and tastes every part of Magnus that he could.

Not wanting to sever their connection for even one second and maybe being a little impatient, Magnus snapped his fingers causing both of their pants and Alec's underwear, as he wasn't wearing any, to vanish. As their freed erections rubbed against each other, they couldn't help moaning, enjoying the much needed friction.

"A-Alec, darling I think you're gonna have to prep me a little, its been a while." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, even blushing a little as he continued to grind their cocks together. He snapped his finger again causing a bottle of strawberry scented lube to appear. He opened it sqeezing a generous amount onto Alec's fingers, then leaned foreward recapturing his lips.

Alec reached around placing one hand on Magnus's butt cheek and squeezed, spreeding them apart while he placed the index finger of the other at his tail bone moving it slowly down his crack to his entrance.

Now, though Alec had never done this with another man before, he had fingered himself on more than one occasion so he knew what he was doing, he hoped. What? He was a horny teenaged boy, sue him.

He slowly circled Magnus's entrance teasing his hole with his finger, and swallowing his moans as he breached his opening, slipping his finger in.

Magnus was desperate for more as he felt Alec's finger moved within him, teasing him. He moved his hips in unison, encouraging and begging Alec for more. Alec quickly added a second, then a third finger, instantly finding those sensitive bundle of nerves. "Fuck!" Magnus exclaimed, as Alec assaulted his prostate, digging his hands into the shadowhunter's shoulders as he rocked his hips back and forth even harder, fucking himself on Alec's fingers,

"Alexander...darling...I need you inside me now." Magnus begged, his voice breaking and his hands clutching onto Alec as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

"Con-" Alec started, but before he could finish the word his cock was already covered in a condom, lubed and ready for action. Magnus quickly lifted his body up as Alec helped guiding him down slowly on his cock.

Once he was fully sheathed in Magnus's warmth he resumed attacking his lips, his hands everywhere. It was wet and sloppy. A frenzy of lips and tongue and teeth. He allowed his desire for Magnus consume him. To possess him completely.

As Magnus adjusted to the feeling of being filled, he started to rock his hips. Slowly at first, in a up and down, back and forth motion. Alec meeting his movements with long slow thrusts.

"You feel _so_ amazing." Alec whispered, his words coming out in harsh breaths, as he brought his lips to Magnus's neck licking and sucking on his pulse point. There was most definately going to be a livid hicky left there.

"Harder" Magnus moaned back, picking up his pace.

Alec didn't need telling twice. His instincts took over as he tighten his grip on Magnus's hips, and taking control. He thrusted up as he pulled Magnus's body down to meet his, skin slapping against skin as he hit Magnus's prostate dead on with every contact. By the Angel it was amazing, better than anything he had ever experinced in his life. Being with Magnus made him feel things that he had never even thought possible. He relished it, savored it, and wanted more.

Alec lifted Magnus up, their bodies still stuck together as one, and maneuvered them so that he was now laying on his back, Alec wrapped tightly between his legs; his hands wondering up and down Alec's body. His chest, his shoulders and up and down his back, leaving bruises and scratches in their wake as Alec pounded into him, going deeper, harder, and faster with each thrust of his hips. Magnus encouraged him with his lips and tongue, kissing and licking any nipping at any skin he could reach.

He cupped Alec's ass in his hands, squeezing hard, no doubt leaving tiny cresent shapes behind as he felt is release got closer and closer. "So...close." Magnus moaned

And Alec could feel himself getting closer to the edge as well, his movements becoming more erratic and uncontrolled as their sweat slicked bodies glided against each other. He leaned down and greedily devoured Magnus's mouth then trailed his wet, hot lips down the opposite side of his neck, biting down on the soft sensative skin there, and that was all it took.

Magnus arched his body against Alec's and with a final cry of his name, tumbled over the edge, spilling himself between their already sticky bodies.

As Alec felt magnus's body shake and convulsed beneath him and his muscles tighten around his cock, he too was left shaking, his head buried in Magnus's hair, gasping, as he rode out the waves of his own orgasm.

Magnus didn't want to release his hold on Alec. He kept his legs and arms wrapped around him even tighter, holding him in place as their breathing slowly returned to normal. He didn't care if they were all sweaty and sticky, he just wanted to lay there in the arms of his _love_ forever. His love? When did that happen? He didn't know for sure but in that moment, he knew that he was most definately falling, if not already in love with Alec. He could feel his heart swelling as it filled with the emotions building up inside of him.

As their breathing became some what normal again, Magnus pulled Alec's face to his and leaned forward capturing his lips in a slow, languid kiss that spoke of everything he felt. It said what he _just_ couldn't yet put into words.

As the they broke apart he brought his hands to Alec's cheeks, caressing them as he searched his eyes. He wasn't sure what he expected to see there but what he saw metled his heart. Alec cared alot for him as well, loved him even. Oh how he hoped it wasn't just wishfull thinking on his part. Whatever the case maybe though, he was the happiest he'd been in long time, if ever.

"Do you still wanna go dancing?" Alec asked out of where.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh, his whole body shaking. There they were, both lying completely naked in his office, a sticky mess after what was probably the best sex of his life, and the first thing that popped into Alec's mind was to ask him if he still wanted to go dancing. The funniest part about the whole thing though, was that he did indeed still want to go dancing. What better way to celebrate falling inlove, and having incredible sex, than dancing the night away.

"Yes my darling, I would love to go dancing with you. But what do you say we clean up and maybe get dressed first. _Although_, I am not opposed to us dancing naked." Magnus replied, arching an eye brow at Alec in question.

"I really don't think the other club goers would appreciate that." Alec said as he tried to comb his fingers through Magnus's hair. He had no idea what product Magnus used in his hair but that sucker was still styled to perfection even with all that they had just done. _Must be Magic, _he thought.

"Who said anything about us dancing naked in public. Why, you have a very dirty mind Alexander." Magnus chided. They were still laying stuck to each other on the couch, neither one seeming to want to get up.

"And you're a trickster." Alec said, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Magnus again.

After making out for while, they finally decided that they did infact wanted to go dancing. They quickly cleaned up and got dressed, then Magnus magicked some chinese food in for them to eat. After which they made their way out into the club.

* * *

"I love this song!" Magnus shouted in Alec's ear. They were at a more secluded corner of the dance floor but still close to dozens of sweaty, writhing bodies. Magnus was currently dancing in front of Alec. His back pressed solidly against Alec's chest and his head lolled back against his shoulder as he ground his ass against Alec's crotch in a seductive manner. Needless to say that their earlier activities did nothing to cool down the heat between them. Infact, they were even hotter for each other now.

"I don't know it." Alec answered back as he held Magnus's hips tightly, grinding back against him.

"Well he's not as good as Adam Lambert, but he has some good songs. Don't worry you'll be singing it by the end of the night, trust me."

Alec didn't even know who this Adam Lambert was that Magnus was talking about, but never the less he noded 'yes' in reponse.

The song they were dancing to was Flesh by Simon Curtis and Alec had to admit that it was a very sexy song. If not for the lyrics, then for the way Magnus was moving his body.

_this is not the way into my heart, __into my head, _

_into my brain, into non of the above_

_this is just my way of __unleashing __the feelings deep inside of me_

_the spark of black that I seem to love_

_we can get a little crazy __just for fun, __just for fun_

_don't even try to hold it back, just let go_

_tie me up and take me over till you're done, __till i'm done_

_you got me feening and i'm ready to blow_

Magnus turned around, facing Alec and taking a few steps back as he swayed his hips, his hands moving up and down his own body. Alec was frozen, he didn't know what to do so he just watched Magnus. It was as if they were alone again, just the two of them away from prying eyes. He felt like he could watch Magnus forever, even if he was just sleeping. But watching him being so happy and carefree as he lost himself in the music...he felt like he was in heaven.

_push up to my body,_

_sink your teeth into my...flesh_

_(get undressed t-taste the flesh)_

_bite into me harder,_

_sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(pass the test t-taste the flesh)_

Magnus raised his hands above his head making an X as he mouthed the words of the song to Alec, his hips keeping perfect rythm with the song.

_hold me up against the wall_

_give it till i beg give me some more_

_make me bleed, i like it rough_

_like it rough, rough, rough_

He gave Alec a come heather look as he extended an arm, beckoning him closer with his pointer finger. As soon as Alec was within reach, he pulled him flush against his body, taking hold of his hands and interlocking their fingers. The next thing Alec new he was against a wall with their joined hands pinned above his head and Magnus grinding up against him while he sanged the words of the song in his ear; his breath coming out hot against skin.

_hold my hands above my head and_

_push my face into the bed_

_cause i'm a screamer baby make me a mute_

_you put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse_

_beat beat beat beat_

_it's like a trigger getting ready to shoot_

_wanna wrestle with me baby_

_here's a sneak little peak_

_you can dominate the game cause i'm tough_

_i don't play around that often_

_but when i do i'm a freak_

_so you better believe i like it rough_

_push up to my body_

_sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(get undressed t-taste the flesh)_

_bite into me harder_

_sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(past the test t-taste the flesh)_

_hold me up against the wall _

_give it till i beg give me some_

_make me bleed I like it rough_

_like it rough, rough, rough_

* * *

**This chapter was really long so I decided to cut it into two. The next chapter is a continuation of their night, their first time together. It will be up once I edit it. Also I'm a music lover so when I hear a song it triggers certain scences in my head, so though I didn't plan on putting songs in this story it happened so...**

**Now that I have my Malec together, other characters are gonna start playing more of a role now.**

**Also I always try to do their scenes together from both of their perspectives, switching back and forth. I hope it worked out ok and isn't confusing, especially in the sex scene.**

**Please let me know what you guys thought. I really took my time and put my all in.**

**Also as I look back at my earlier chapters I feel like my writing is only getting better as I go along. Please let me know your thoughts**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year. YAAAY**

**Warning: lemon ahead. **

**I know what you're thinking...back to back? Yes back to back. Now shut up and enjoy.**

**Oh, and some reviews would be a nice treat for the new year...maybe...I don't know, I'm just saying. lol**

Chapter 12

_"Hold me down and make me scream, lay me on the floor. (lay me on the floor la-la-lay me on the floor)Turn me on and take me out, make me beg for more. Push up to my body sink you're teeth into my flesh_-" They sung to each other, both of them a little bit tipsy, as they climbed the stairs up to Magnus's apartment.

"Aww Sayang, you have a very sweet voice, you know that." Magnus cooed, as Alec tried to sing all sexy like.

"Sayang?" Alec asked stopping in his tracks in front of the door.

"Yeah, It's indonesian for darling. What? Don't you like it?

"No, I love it. But now I'm gonna have to come up with a pet name for you as well." Alec said, watching Magnus as he opened the door.

"Hmm, how about... _Mr. Sexy_" Magnus suggested, the base in his voice dropping a little as he closed the door behind them and leaned against it.

"No. I'm not calling you that...no matter how true it is. Don't worry I'm sure I'll come up with something." Alec replied stopping in the middle of the living room when he realized Magnus was no longer following him. As he turned around he found that Magnus was leaned against the door watching him. When he snapped his fingers and the lights came on Alec noticed that the apartment looked completely different from the last time that he was there. Gone were all the modern funiture. The room now looked like something straight out of the victorian era. It was really quite breath taking he thought in awe.

"You redecorated?" He asked as his eyes found Magnus's.

"Yeah. I tend to do that whenever I get bored. It keeps me sane. But, enough about that. Come here." Magnus ordered. A seductive gleam in his eyes. He had only one thing on his mind at the moment and it most definately didn't involve talking about furniture or his decorating skills, which were exellent by the way.

Alec's breath hitched and he automatically blushed at the look Magnus was giving him. He looked like a lion about to devour its' prey. Without breathing another word, Alec moved acrossed the room in two quick strides. Their lips and bodies colliding instantly, igniting a fire that threatened to burn the whole building down.

Magnus quickly relieved Alec and himself of their jackets, breaking the kiss only momentarily to pull Alec's shirt free. As their lips crashed back together and their bare chests slammed against each other, Magnus found that he could barely control his desires. It was all he could do not to take Alec right then and there on livivng room floor. He began to slow walk Alec backwards towards his bedroom, his hands roaming the shadowhunter's body, relishing in the sensations as his fingers map and trace the runes that covered his body.

When Alec felt the back of his knees hit the bed, he allowed himself to fall back gently, bringing Magnus down with him. As Magnus pulled away catching his breath, moving his lips to attack Alec's neck, his eyes slipped opened and a gasp of shock left him at what he saw.

The room was dimly lit by what appeared to be tiny balls of floating lights or what he could only describe as hundreds of tiny little fire flies. As his hands moved around on the sheets he felt something soft at his finger tips and when he grabbed a handfull and brought it to his face he realized that they were rose petals. The bed was covered in them.

Magnus, realizing that Alec was distracted, pulled back momentarily from his ministrations. "Darling, is everything ok?"

Alec pushed himself up on his elbows while Magnus sat back on his knees. He let his eyes to roam around the room, taking in everything. It was beautiful. The entire room was shrouded in red silk curtains, hiding the walls. Along with the floating lights, rose petals were scattered everywhere. There was even a bottle of champaigne chilling on the bedside table by the bed, also covered in red rose petals, two champaigne flutes at its' side. It was was quite romantic.

"When did you do all of this?" Alec asked, gesturing with his head to the room.

"Today." Magnus replied. "I felt like we were ready to take the next step in our relationship, so I thought that after we went dancing we would...you know."

"Oh." Was Alec's only response as he continued to watch the twinkling lights float around the room.

Suddenly feeling sad, "I'm so sorry. I ruined your plans for our first time together." He was looking at Magnus with an apologetic look on his face.

"What?" Magnus asked stunned, confusion painting his face.

"I mean, here you had this whole romantic evening planned for us and I just...I don't know...had to jump you at the club."

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. Alec was going to kill him with his adorableness. "I don't remember me complaining. Do you?"

"No, but..."

"No buts." Magnus replied, placing a finger over Alec's lips to silence him. "It was perfect. Infact it was so perfect I want us to do it again. Now come here."

Magnus leaned down touching his lips to Alec's again. The mood was suddenly different from only a few moments ago, there wasn't as much urgency now.

The kiss was soft, intoxicating and _oh_ _so_ sweet. Alec felt like he could kiss Magnus forever and never get use to the feeling. Everything with Magnus just felt right, safe, comfortable and yet dangerously thrilling at the same time. Being with Magnus just...it felt like home.

Magnus moved his hands down the length of Alec's body to his pants, where he went to work unbuttoning them. He wanted to take it slow this time, savouring each and every moment. He kissed a trail to the little soft sensitive spot just below Alec's ear, sucking on the soft sensitive skin there, then gliding his tongue down slowly in a wet hot trail to his pulse point.

Alec's eyes rolled back in his head as Magnus's mouth assaulted his neck, biting then soothing the skin with a flicker of his tongue, his hand slipping underneath the tight fabric of his pants, stroking his already hard member. He moaned as pleasure racked his body as Magnus's mouth found its way in a trail of licks and nips down to his nipples, taking one in his mouth while his hand abused the tiny pink bud of the other.

"P-please Magnus, I-I want you." Alec moaned, not sure how much longer he could last. He felt like he was about to rupture at the seems with what Magnus was doing to him. He really didn't want to come before the main event.

"Don't worry baby, you'll have all of me soon." Magnus whispered, a devious smile gracing his face. He sat back up on his knees between Alec's legs, grabbing his pants and slowly tugging them down, Alec lifting his hips to help. With his boyfriend's pants gone, Magnus quickly repeated his actions, removing the shadowhunter's underwear as well. Alec breathed a sigh of relief as his erection sprang free of its confines, laying hard and leaking against his stomach. As his eyes met Magnus's he couldn't help but shudder at the look of yearning and unfed desire that stared back at him.

Magnus snapped his fingers relieving himself as well of his much too tight pants. After taking a moment to fully enjoy the image of a naked Alec lay waiting before him, he slid his body as gracefully as a cat meeting Alec's, their lips colliding instantly. He resumed kissing, biting and licking his way down Alec's body, from his neck to his chest, appreciating his nipples, then following the strip of dark hair that led from his navel to his cock.

Alec trembled in anticipation, his back arching off the bed as he felt Magnus's tongue dart out, licking the tip of his cock, lapping up his pre-cum. Magnus then ran his tongue up and down Alec's length as it laid there hard against his stomach, twitching and begging for his full attention. Not wanting to tease Alec, or himself any longer, he wrapped his long manicured fingers around him, stroking his cock slowly as he brought his mouth down sucking and nipping at the tip; thoroughly enjoying the noises that Alec made.

He couldn't help but smile a little at Alec's reaction when he dipped his tongue into the slit at the tip of his cock. He seemed to have been holding his breath, as if breathing in itself would be too difficult or too painful even. Perhaps he was afraid that if he breathed or opened his eyes Magnus would disappear and the whole thing would prove to have been nothing but a dream.

But it wasn't a dream, it was real, and Magnus wanted him to see just how real he was. "Alexander. Look at me." He ordered. "I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours." As Alec opened his eyes, Blue meeting gold-green, Magnus proceeded to wrap his lips around his cock slowly bringing his head down, swallowing his entire length. He then slowly released him only to quickly gobble him back up again, not once breaking eye contact with the shadowhunter.

Alec was practically floating off the bed as he felt himself being engulfed in the warm wetness of Magnus's mouth. It was the sexiest and most erotic thing he had ever seen. He was a panting, moaning, blithering mess. And try as he might, he just couldn't keep his eyes opened, his head pushing back into the pillows as they fluttered closed,rolling back in his head.

Magnus kept a steady pace as he slowly bobbed his head up and down savoring the taste of his sweet Alexander, wanting it to last as long as possible. He then relaxed his throat, making as much room in his mouth as he could, taking Alec in all the way until his nose was flushed against his abdomen; swallowing a few times. He had to hold the shadowhunter's hips in place as he screemed his name, grabbing a fist full of his hair, his hips bucking uncontrollably. Needless to say Magnus knew what he was doing.

He hollowed out his cheeks as he continued to suck Alec relentlessly, even adding a bit of teeth in the mix. Nipping at the tip every once in a while and grazing them against his shaft as he pulls back up, adding to the pleasure. Alec couldn't hold himself anymore and really lost it when he felt Magnus sucked one of his balls into his mouth, circling it with his tongue then repeating his actions with the other as his hand continued where his mouth had left off, stroking his cock.

"Mag...Magnus I'm gonna...If you don't...aaww" He managed to screem out along with a litany of other non sense words, his nuckles turned white against the sheets and Magnus's hair from trying to hold himself back.

That was all Magnus needed to hear. He pulled back smiling up at a disheveled and flushed looking Alec. "Not yet sweet cheeks. I'm not done with you."

Magnus snapped his finger, producing a bottle of strawberry lube, obviously he had a thing for strawberries, and coated his fingers.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Alec eagerly nodded 'yes' in response. He didn't even need to think about it. He didn't know when exactly it happened, but he trusted the warlock with his life.

"This might be a little bit uncomfortable at first, but don't worry I won't hurt you, ok" Alec nodded 'yes' once again. Magnus pushed Alec's legs further apart, instructing him to lift his hips up as he placed a pillow underneath him. Once Alec was comfortable, Magnus lowered his head back down taking his cock back into his mouth, sucking him off at a much more leisurely pace this time, as he slowly circled his hole with his finger.

Alec felt a bit of presure as Magnus's finger slowly slipped into him. It was a feeling he knew, having fingered himself a few times before, but now it felt different - much better with Magnus doing it. He had to force himself not to come right then because of how damn good it felt. He relaxed his body as he felt Magnus adding a second finger, scissoring them, as he stretched him, finding all the sensitive places that he never even knew he had. Magnus then added a third finger pushing them even deeper, hitting Alec dead on his prostate over and over again sending him into a tail spin, as he fisted the sheets shouting even more nonsense words. "Mag...I-I ne-need you. Please" He begged.

Magnus, not wanting to keep his shadowhunter waiting any longer, not that he could wait much longer either, quickly prepared himself and lined his body up with Alec's. He slowly pushed himself in, inch by inch, little by little, not wanting to hurt him. Once he was fully sheathed in Alec's warmth, he leaned down re-connecting their lips and kissed him breathlessly as he waited for his body to adjust to being filled. It was amazing how perfectly their bodys fit together, Magnus thought. It was like Alec was made just for him and he was made just for Alec.

Once he felt Alec jerked his hips signaling that he was ready, Magnus started to move. He kept his pace slow at first then picked up his pace as he felt Alec's hands cupped his ass, applying presure, encouraging him to go faster, harder.

Their body moved as one, hands caressing, mouths kissing - tasting and biting everywhere they could reach. Magnus couldn't remember ever feeling so in sync with anyone. It felt like Alec was the missing piece of his heart that he never even realized was gone untill now, fitting him perfectly.

It was better that Alec could have ever imagined, he was in heaven. Nothing could ever compare to the way Magnus made him feel - was making him feel. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on, especially now as they were caught in up the throws of passion. His eyes darkened with lust and his body glistening with sweat, not to mention his muscles as they flexed and worked to give him pleasure.

He felt his breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with Magnus, his heart speeding up and not from their current strenuous activities. He reached up, pulling Magnus's lips to his, the kiss uncontrolled as they rushed closer and closer to the edge.

Magnus pulled Alec's hips closer to him, changing the angle as rolled his hips faster, going deeper with each thrust. Alec pushed his head back into the pillows, his eyes tightly shut as he felt that familiar feeling building in the pit of his stomoch.

"Magnus!" He screemed

Magnus realising that he was close, reached down between their bodys, taking Alec's strained leaking member in his hand and started jerking him off. Within seconds Alec's cock was pulsing in his hand, white cum spewing out all over his hand and on Alec's stomoch.

Watching Alec coming undone beneath him, screaming his name as his muscles tighten around him, drawing him in, was enough to push him over the edge as well. Magnus held Alec tightly as he drove dick as deep as he could one last time, spilling himself.

As they both layed there shuddering and breathing hard, Alec couldn't help the huge grin that graced his face. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't help himself when suddenly he just bursted into a fit of laugher, his body shaking even more beneath Magnus.

Magnus quickly brought his face up to look at a giggling Alec."Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm sorry...but that was... freaking amazing!" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus couldn't help but joining in and laughing as well. "You're weird you know that."

"No. I'm just happy. Happy and exhausted. Wow." Alec replied, smiling brightly.

After a quick clean up, Alec layed next to Magnus, snuggling in arms. Magnus couldn't help but pull him even closer, like that was even possible, and kissed him slowly as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Magnus was jolted out of his sleep by the sounds of someone screeming. As he shot up in bed and looked over next to him, he saw Alec curled up on his side, holding his stomach and screaming in pain as thrashed back and forth.

"Alec baby, what's wrong?" Magnus yelled, grabbing hold of Alec's cheeks as panick gripped him.

"I don't know." Alec groaned out. "It's, it's -

* * *

**Well...that happened. I do hope everything is ok. lol. Please comment and let me know your thoughts, even predictions.**

**Was it too much. I felt like it was.**

**Editing sucks. I just spent 2 hrs editing a few paragraphs about a blow job. I didn't know trying to describe a blowjob just right would be so hard, and I'm still not happy with it. Oh well.. I need to move on.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I had serious fucking writer's block with this one. I kept writing & re-writing. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I'm kinda frustrated I couldn't give you guys more. ****Please comment.**

Chapter 13

"It's Jace." Alec groaned as pain racked his body. He had never felt anything like this before. A sharp stab to his stomach, then a wave pulsing through him, setting his entire body on fire. It felt like he was dying. No, it felt like Jace was dying. Jace was hurt and he needed to get to him, he needed to get to him now. "Jace" Alec groaned again, clenching his teeth, his body thrashing about and his head pushing back against the pillows.

Magnus moved quickly, getting up, sitting back on heels.

"Alexander, it's ok. I'm here" he said, cupping Alec's cheeks in his hands, forcing the shadowhunter to look at him."It's ok," he repeated when Alec's gaze met his, calming Alec down almost immeadiately. Magnus snapped his fingers, blue flames igniting, covering his hands. He moved his hands slowly, ghosting them over Alec's body as he did his best to ease his lover's pain. There wasn't really much that he could do under the circumstances though, considering that Alec wasn't the one actually injured. All he could offer was a temporary pain relief.

"What did you do?" asked Alec, looking up at Magnus. He was already starting to feel better, the pain slowly dissipating.

"I did a spell," said Magnus as he slowly caressed Alec's cheek, "temporarily blocking your connection with your parabati. It won't last very long though I'm afraid."

Without saying another word, Alec scrambled quickly to his feet and began desperately searching the bedroom for his clothes. He soon found his pants and underwear laying on the floor next to the bed. Magnus snapped his fingers providing the rest that had been strewn about the living room floor in their haste to undress.

Now fully clothed, Alec pulled is phone from his jackect pocket. He needed to find out exactly what was going on.

Magnus didn't know what to do with himself as he sat there on the bed, having already gotten dressed himself, watching Alec as he paced the room in a panic, his phone at his ear. A part...well all of him, wanted nothing more than to go hug and comfort his young shadowhunter. But, if there was one thing he'd learnt in the short time that they've been together, it was when to give Alec his space. Alec didn't like to feel crowded or pushed, generally he liked to be in control, untill he didn't want to be. He found that they were very similar that way.

"He's not picking up," Alec groaned, frustrated. "Fuck! Of course he's not picking up," he said when realization hit him. Jace was probably too hurt or even unconscious to answer his phone. "I'm gonna try Izzy."

Izzy answered on the second ring, but before Alec could even ask what was going on, he was greeted by a very frantic sounding Izzy telling him that she was just about to call him and that Jace was hurt - as if he didn't already know that - and that the runes weren't working.

"We're almost at the institute," said Izzy.

"Did you already contact the silent brothers?" asked Alec.

"Yes. I sent them a fire message. They said they'll be there."

"Ok. I'm on my way now," said Alec, hanging up.

Turning back to Magnus, he froze for a moment. He felt, calm suddenly, too calm, almost numb. It was an eerie feeling that he couldn't explain. "I have to go," he said to Magnus, blinking a few times as if to wake himself up. "I'll call you, ok"

"What? No, I'm coming with you" said Magnus. He was on his feet in seconds, rushing to Alec's side as he headed towards the door. "I can help."

"Magnus," said Alec, stopping in his tracks and turning to face the warlock. "I really don't think that that's such good idea. I mean, how would we even explain you being at the institute? Besides the silent brothers will be there. I'm sure they can handle this."

Magnus hadn't really thought of that. The only thing he could think about was the pain he saw Alec in only a few moments ago, something he never wanted to see again.

"Exactly." said Alec, when Magnus couldn't come up with a reason that would explain his pressence at the institute with Alec."Everything will be fine." He hoped, though not really convinced himself.

"Ok, well atleast let me make you a portal so you'll get there faster."

"Thanks." Alec replied.

Without wasting any more time, Magnus waved his hands creating a portal against the wall to his right. "It'll put you just ouside of the institute. And please Alec, don't hesitate to call if you need me, ok" Magnus smiled a small reasuring smile, moving to brush his thumb over the shadowhunter's cheek one last time.

"I will." Alec replied, taking a deep breath before stepping through the portal.

* * *

The first thing Alec noticed as he stepped out of the portal in front of the institute, was that the pain was starting to return. It wasn't as bad as before but it was slowly building the closer he got to the building. Not minding, he rushed into the institute, quickly got into the elevator, pushing down the button for the right floor. He couldn't help but appreciate the pain he felt, pain was good, pain told him that Jace was still alive, that he wasn't too late. _If only this damn elevator would move_, he thought, groaning in frustration, his foot tapping relentlessly, drumming a beat against the floor as his hands hung white knuckled at his sides.

The elevator stopped and Alec didn't even wait for the doors to finish opening, he rushed out, quickly making his way down the hall. He saw Izzy in front of the infirmary door, her eyes casted downward as she paced back and fourth. She hadn't even noticed him.

"Izzy," he called. She whirled around, her long black hair dancing around her shoulders, as Alec approached her. As soon as she was within reach, she pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. "Jace?" he asked, his breaths coming out in pants. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his legs felt like rubber, like he could callapse at any moment. He was barely keeping it together. "The silent brothers are in there with him now," said Izzy. They were still holding on to each other, both seeming to need the other, not just for emotional, but physical support.

After awhile, finally pulling away, Alec looked at Izzy. Really taking in her appearance for the first time. She was covered in demon ichor, but other wise she seemed fine, no visible injuries. Confirming that his sister was infact alright Alec asked "What happened?"

"He saved my life, Alec," said Izzy, "Jace saved me." Her eyes were tearing up, a few escaping down her face. Alec had never seen his sister like this before, so...so distraught. "It's alright, Iz. He's going to be ok." Alec didn't even know if he believed that himself. Not with the way he felt or with the way he was feeling now, but he had to tell her something.

"We were on patrol when we heard someone screeming. You know Jace, he just took off without even a second thought. When we got to the scene we saw a girl being attacked. We were able to save her but not before Jace got injured. " Izzy said. Sighing, she pushed her hair back from her face as she moved to sit on a brown wooden bench leaned against the wall of the infirmary, Alec joining her. "He took that hit for me, Alec" she continued, leaning her head back against the wall.

As they sat there in silence, Izzy's head resting against his shoulder, Alec couldn't help the pain he felt. And it wasn't from his parabati rune, he felt guilty. He should have been there tonight. He should have been there to watch Jace's back...to watch Izzy's back. That was what he did, the one thing he was good at. That was his job and he'd failed miserably, he'd failed them. And why? Because he was too busy getting fucked, too busy being selfish. If he had been there to watch their backs then non of this would have happened. If Jace died...he didn't even want to think about it..._Jace can't die, he just can't. This is all my fault..._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he'd missed the tentative voice, saying 'hi'. Alec looked up only after being hit in the arm by Izzy, bringing him back into the moment, to see a short red haired girl looking nervously at him. He didn't get a chance to say anything though, as it was at that moment that the silent brothers exited the infirmary.

"Is Jace going to be ok?" Alec asked, scrambling to his feet, though he felt like he already knew the answer. He could feel Jace slipping away, could feel less and less of him.

_"I am sorry, but there is nothing else we can do for him. The poison has eaten too deep into his body," _brother Zacharia said within his mind. Izzy must have heard him as well because her face fell and the hope in her eyes was replaced with sadness.

Alec felt his heart stopped. He already knew what they were going to say before they'd even said it. But a apart of him, however small, still held out hope that maybe, somehow, what he felt wasn't real. That it was just his own fears getting the better of him, that Jace wasn't slipping away.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!" Izzy yelled as the silent brothers turned away to leave. Alec didn't wait to see if they were going to respond, he rushed into the room, sinking to his knees at Jace's bedside. He looked so pale, so lifeless. He looked dead, Alec thought, but he didn't look peaceful, or like he was sleeping, his face was etched in pain.

Alec didn't know how long he was knelt there holding Jace's hand, watching him struggle to breath, wondering if this was it. Was this breath going to the last? He could see Izzy out of the corner of his eye pacing the room behind him. The red haired girl, seated on a chair, looking lost as if she didn't know whether she was supposed to stay or leave.

"Alec, your phone." Izzy called getting his attention. He hadn't even felt or heard it buzzing in his pants pocket. When he brought it out and looked at the screen he saw Magnus's name. Without even a second thought, as if on autopilot, he answered.

"Magnus," Alec's voice was barely a whisper. He felt like he had sand stuck in his throat "He's...I-I can't feel him."

"I'm on my way." Magnus said, then without another word, he hung up.

Alec didn't know how much time had past since he'd spoke to Magnus. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. He was still knelt there by Jace's bedside when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without even looking he knew who it was. It was Magnus. It was so amazing and scary at the same time that his body was already used to, and recognized the Warlock's touch. But he couldn't let himself think about that now. He needed to focus on Jace. He turned his head looking up to see Magnus looking down at him, concern in his eyes.

Before he could say anything, Magnus said, "let me see what I can do." The next thing he knew the room was filled with blue light as Magnus began pouring his magic into Jace. Alec felt a pull on his free hand and looked to see Izzy. He released his hold on Jace and stood up with her help, taking a few steps back, giving Magnus the room he needed to work.

* * *

**Sorry for the choppy ending**

**Also I'm writing two other fics as well. The Prince of Hell and Worlds Apart**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Magnus didn't know what to do with himself after Alec had left is apartment. As he checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time, he couldn't help but think that maybe he should have gone with Alec after all, no matter the consequences. Alec needed him and here he was sitting on his hands doing nothing. He knew from previous experience that if Alec lost his parabati he too would be lost. Alec may never recover.

It might be a bit selfish on his part but he also needed Jace to be ok, not just for Alec's sake, but for his as well. Things were just starting to come together for him and Alec, walls were coming down and trust was being built. Something like this could really put a halt on everything that had been happening between them. Just a few hours ago everything had been perfect, all was right in the world, and now, now the man he was falling head over heels in love with was on the brink of loosing apart of himself.

It was about tweenty minutes later when Magnus finally gave up waiting for Alec to call him, opting to call Alec himself. He needed do something, even if it was just being there to hold Alec's hand, sitting around was making him crazy. He pressed speed dial one on his phone, smiling briefly at the fact that Alec had already become the number one person in his life.

The phone kept ringing but no one answered, instead going to voice mail. Magnus could feel his heart aching, he wondered if maybe he should just go to the Institute without first waiting to hear from Alec. He sighed, releasing a heavy breath, deciding he would try calling him again, going to the Institute if he didn't reach Alec after a few more tries. He really hoped that things hadn't taken a turn for the worst.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Alec answered, but quickly felt his heart sank again at the sound of his shadowhunter's voice. As devastating as his words were, it was how broken and helpless Alec's voice sounded that really destroyed Magnus. Alec needed him...his love needed him. Without even a moment's hesitation, "I'm on my way," Magnus said, hanging up and immediately creating a portal.

At the back of his mind, the logical part of his brain told him that making a portal wasn't the best option. That he needed to conserve his magic, that he was probably going to need it. But, as he had found with everything lately, when it came to Alec, being logical was something he no longer cared about.

When Magnus arrived at the Institute there was no one there to greet him, not that he had expected anyone. He had assumed that they would all be by Jace's side. As he made his way into the building and to the elevator - luckily this wasn't his first time in the Institute, having been of service to the shadowhunters many times over the years and thus knowing the full layout of the Institute, including where the infermary was located - for a moment he contemplated how to explain his presence to the older Lightwoods.

He wasnt sure who would be present. He remembered Alec telling him his parents had traveled, his mother returning, but he didn't know what the situation was at the moment. As the elevator reached the right floor, he pushed all thoughts of possible resistance - mostly in the form of Alec's parents, instead focusing on doing everything he could to help Alec.

As Magnus entered the infermary he could see a lifeless looking boy on the bed, whom he assumed was Jace - Alec's parabati, based on how Alec had described him, with an equally lifeless looking Alec kneeling at his bed side. There were also two other people in the room. A darked haired girl who was almost the mirror image of Alec. He assumed she was the sister Alec had always told him about, having never met her himself. The other girl, who had red hair, he recognized. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there, but that would have to wait.

Magnus reached out and touched Alec's shoulder, letting him know he was there and that he would do everything in his power to help.

* * *

Blue flames crackled at Magnus's finger tips, burning brightly as his magic flowed into Jace's body.

Magnus could tell that this wasn't the work of an ordinary demon, but the poison was that of a greater demon, Abadon to be specific. Jace was just barely holding on. Magnus knew he didn't have enough energy to heal the boy completely, but if he could just remove the poison from his system, then the healing runes could do the rest.

A bead of sweat slid down Magnus's forehead as reached down into the deepest parts of himself, tapping into whatever reserved magic he had left, the room glowing bright as the blue flames of his magic surged through him.

Finally Magnus pulled back, slumping a little against the bed, his breathing heavy.

Alec watched from the other side of the room with the others as Magnus's knees buckled and he slid down on the floor grabbing onto bed, barely able to hold himself up. "Magnus," Alec exclaimed as he rushed to his side, wrapping an arm around the warlock's waist, helping him to stand up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah,"Magnus breathed, his voice low. "You can apply the healing runes now." And then he fell unconcious in Alec's arms.

* * *

Alec watched as Magnus's eyes fluttered as they slowly tried to open.

He looked so beautiful like that, Alec thought. With is smeared makeup and his hair disheveled, sticking up at all angles. He wondered if Magnus would ever not take his breath away. By the angel he hoped not.

After a couple of tries Magnus finally managed to open his eyes, although not fully, only small slits. "Hi," Alec whispered. "You had me worried there for a little while."

"Yeah," Magnus answered, his voice sounding grating to his ears.

"Yeah. Don't do that again, alright." Alec scolded, brushing a few stray strands from Magnus's eyes.

"Sorry. I guess I may have exerted myself a little." Magnus smiled, loving the fact that Alec was worried about him.

"You think." Alec retorted, his eye brows high on his forehead.

"No need to worry, darling. I'll be back to my magnificent self in no time, I promise. A little rest is all's needed." Magnus assured. "How's Jace doing?"

After Magnus had passed out from exhaustion, Alec had quickly moved him to a bed, making sure he was ok. He had then immediately tended to Jace, drawing healing runes over the wound on his chest and arm. Runes are more potent when parabatis draw them on each other. He had watched as the runes melted into Jaces skin, and he gasped, breathing in short sharp breaths untill his breathing had slowly returned to a some what normal and steady pace.

"He's doing okay. Still hasn't woken up yet though." Alec answered as he slowy caressed Magnus's cheek.

"He'll be okay," Magnus assured, bringing his hand up to cup Alec's hand against his cheek, leaning more into the touch. "He just needs time to heal," he continued as they held each other's gaze. Without even thinking about it, Alec brought his head down, pressing his forehead against Magnus's, closing his eyes as they breathed each other in.

After a few heart beats, Alec brushed his lips lightly against Magnus's, sighing as he allowed himself to truly feel all of the emotions he had been trying not to feel about everything that had happened over the last few hours. He didn't even realize he was crying untill he tasted the saltiness of his tears on Magnus's lips as the warlock brought his hands up to cup his cheeks, deeping the kiss.

When they eventually pulled back, Magnus kept his hold on Alec, their foreheads still pressed together whilst he slowly smoothed away his tears.

"I'm sorry," Alec whispered, his voice raspy from crying.

"For what?" Magnus asked, confused. Alec pulled back a little so they good look at each other.

"For tonight...for everything." Alec started, feeling overwhelmed. He had almost lost two of the people he loved most in the world tonight. "For you almost..." He couldn't say the words, didn't even want to think them. "Just so you could help Jace."

"First of all," Magnus began. "you have nothing to be sorry about. I helped because I wanted to. I'm here because I want to be here. And it will take alot more than a little magic over use to do me in. Okay?"

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Magnus joked, pulling Alec back down into a another kiss. Alec moved gingerly to straddle his lap as they deepened the kiss. Magnus, suddenly gaining a burst of energy, slid his hands down Alec's lower back, grabbing hand fulls of his ass and pulled the shadowhunter closer, neither of them realizing that they had an audience.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Izzy asked, gesturing to a sleeping Magnus as she walked back into the room about an hour later.

After Magnus had passed out and they had tended to Jace, she had taken the red haired girl who she had introduced to Alec as Clary Garroway, to her room so she could get some rest. Although Alec wasn't comfortable with a mundane spending the night at the Institute, considering everything she had been through, he just didn't have it in him to make her leave. Plus it was really late and with the situation as it was, neither him nor Izzy was prepared to escort her home at the moment.

"He's okay," Alec replied. "He woke up about an half an hour ago. We talked for a bit," Alec blushed, knowing they did way more than just talked. Having had a far too intense makeout session with Magnus considering where they were. "Then he fell back a asleep."

Izzy nodded then moved to sit in a chair next to Jace's bed. "What about Jace? Any changes?" she asked, brushing her hand over the hair of a still unconcious Jace.

"No. But his breathing's back to normal now, and he doesn't seem to be in anymore pain." Alec was sitting on the edge of the bed next Magnus. "What about the girl?" he asked after a long pause.

"She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillows." answered Izzy. "I must say, I'm really surprised at how well she's handling everything...I mean, after the initial freakout of the attack, she's been handling everything pretty calmly."

"Probably just shock." said Alec, feeling tired and completely drained. After another long pause he added "You should try and get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. You know mom and dad's coming home."

"How could I forget?"

Their mother had traveled to Idris that morning for a meeting and would be coming back the following day, their father would be coming home as well. Needless to say Alec was not looking forward to it. He knew that there was no way he would be able to keep the whole incident with Jace away from them. The silent brothers would have no doubt sent a report to the Clave. Infact, Alec knew that as soon as his parents are able to arrange a portal they would be on their way home.

He just hoped they won't make it back before their scheduled time, giving him more time with Magnus. Magnus had insisted when he woke up on calling one of his friends to come and pick him up, but Alec had in turn insisted he stay and rest for a little while longer. He knew it was a bit selfish of him, not to mention dangerous, but he just wasn't yet ready to let the warlock out of his sight. With his parents imminent return and everything that had happened with Jace, who knew when he would be able to Magnus again. Atleast not for a few days, that was for sure.

Alec watched as Izzy slowly moved to one of the beds. "Please wake me up if anything changes. Okay?" she asked, pulling off her knee high boots as she went to lay down. "Yeah." Alec replied. He shifted a little in the chair he was now sitting in, as he tried to make himself a bit more comfortable.

"He's really great by the way." Izzy said after a while. "I can see why you like him so much."

"He is huh?" Alec smiled, looking down at Magnus.

Izzy smiled and nodded her reply. "Goodnight big bro."

* * *

**Review**

**Sorry if the chapter is short. I usually just stop where I feel comfortable or I get too tired to write anything more.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for any mistakes, rushed editing, just wanted to update this story before going to bed.**

Chapter 15

Alec was having a big problem. It had been three days since his amazing date with Magnus. Three days since he had almost lost his parabatai, and three days since he'd last seen Magnus.

Alec parents had returned the morning following Jace's attack. They had returned around nine o'clock as was scheduled. Magnus, having rested and regaining some of his strength, had portaled home a few hours prior to their arrival. It had taken everything Alec had in him not to have gone with Magnus to make sure that he was infact back to his old self. If it hadn't been for Jace's condition and his parents imminent return, he wouldn't have allowed Magnus to leave his sight. Alec didn't know when, nor could he pin point the exact moment it happened, but that night he had felt something change between him and Magnus. He had come to the scary realization that he was no longer falling, but he was now standing firmly inlove with Magnus. And not only was he helplessly inlove with the warlock, but he would do just about anything Magnus wanted him to.

It was a scary thing to feel so strongly for another person, to be at someone elses mercy. And indeed that was how he felt; at Magnus's mercy

He had spent the past three days clinging to his cellphone as if it were a new appendage he had grown overnight, beacause Angel forbid he missed a call or a text from Magnus. And then there was his inability to fall asleep without first hearing the other man's voice. Ever since he had fallen asleep in Magnus's arms their first time together, Magnus whispering sweet nothings into his ear, he hadn't slept as comfortably since. Even though their night had been cut short.

As Alec laid in bed staring up at the cracks in the ceiling, dreading facing the day, he hoped with everything in him that he wasn't alone in his feelings. That Magnus was in this with him, that he felt even half has strongly as Alec felt for him.

Jace had also woken up the morning Alec's parents returned. Alec had been right in assuming that they would have heard the news of Jace being hurt from the silent brothers. They had already steeled themselves, expecting to be greeted by a dead or dying Jace upon their arrival. Imagine their surprise and relief, after the devastating image the silent brothers had painted, to find a very much alive and smiling Jace. They were over joyed to say the least. After all, Jace was like a son to them.

However, as soon as the celebrations had died down and the question hanging in the air was asked... H_ow?_... the mood once again had turned serious. The only people who knew how Jace had survived his injuries, despite the silent brothers leaving him for dead, were Alec, Izzy, Clary - who had gone home, no doubt to worried parents - and Magnus of course.

Alec had never wished so hard for the earth to open beneath his feet and swallow him up as he had standing there under the waiting gazes of Jace and his parents. Izzy had simply given him a supportive nod, letting him know that she would back him up in whatever story he decided to tell their parents.

In the end, Alec had decided that telling them the truth was his best and easiest option. Leaving out the part where he and Magnus were dating of course. Though they still had trouble understanding why a warlock, the High Warlock of Brooklyn of all people, would perform such a stranuous feet of magic with no payment upfront, they decided to let it go, atleast for now, thanking the Angel for their good luck.

* * *

After freshening up and getting dressed, Alec made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Jace and Izzy were already sitting at the dinning table, both nursing a cup of coffee. Jace was basically back to being his old annoying self. Every now and then, this moment for instance, watching him pester Izzy by stealing a bite of her toast, Alec found himself wondering how he could have ever seen him as anything more than an annoying little brother. It made him sick sometimes when he thought back to the inappropriate thoughts he used to have about him. He had definately been a confused mess that was for sure.

"Morning," Alec greeted, a big smile on his face as he crossed the threshold and entered the kitchen.

"Hey," said Izzy and Jace in unison, their heads snapping up to look at Alec. "Someone's in a good mood," Izzy added. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Alec smiled, heading over to the coffee pot on the counter. "Just thinking about how much things can change in just a few short weeks."

"Well that's cryptic." Jace noted. Alec poured himself a cup of coffee, black two spoons of sugar just the way he liked it. Placed a few slices of bread into the toaster from the bag that was still opened on the counter, then joined the others at the table.

"So you up for training today?" asked Alec after a few sips of his coffee. Jace had been ordered to sit out training for a few days, much to his annoyance. However, Alec knew that he wouldn't last long sitting on his hands and would be itching to get back into his normal routine.

"Yeah. You ready to get your ass kicked?" Jace replied.

"Hmm, we'll just see about that," said Alec. "And don't think you almost dying means I'll take it easy on you. If anything I need to be harder on you."

"You're on," Jace smirked. After a few beats, "You guys going patrolling tonight?" he asked.

Izzy looked to Alec for a reply. "Yeah," said Alec. "And don't even bother asking to come along," he continued. "Not untill you've been cleared."

"I wasn't," Jace shrugged.

The rest of breakfast continued pretty much the same, with light conversations and them poking fun at each other untill it was time for training.

* * *

It had been an incident free night, which Alec was happy about. As much as he loved killing demons, it was an all too messy job. He was especially thankful for the action free night with what he was about to do next "Hey, could you do me a favour?" he asked, looking to Izzy beside him. They were slowly making their way back to the Institute.

"Yeah sure," said Izzy. "What?"

"I know it's late and all, and I didn't plan to but... I really wanna see Magnus" Alec said stopping and turning to face his sister. "Could you maybe cover for me with mom and dad if they realize I'm not home?"

"Look at you," Izzy chided, smiling from ear to ear as she lightly punched her brother on the shoulder. " Sneaking away for a late night booty call."

"Whatever," said Alec, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Just cover for me with mom and dad. Ok?"

"Don't I always."

Alec reached for Izzy, giving her a hug and a light kiss on cheek, then turned on his heels heading back the opposite direction. "Have fun big brother." she called after him, chuckling to herself.

He turned and waved her goodbye. Izzy, continuing towards the Institute.

* * *

Magnus snapped himself a bowl of pop corn as he sat down on his couch. He had decided to leave the club early, leaving Axel, his manager in charge. He wasn't really in the partying mood tonight.

Not really feeling tired yet, he decided it would be fun to catch up on one of his favorite tv shows - America's next top model. Maybe the next time they have a male verses female cycle he could enter. He'd certainly win, he thought. But then again it probably wouldn't be fair to the other competitors.

Just as he was starting to relax and get into the show, his door bell rang. Which idiot dared disturb him at this late hour, he wondered, it was almost one in the morning for Lillith sake.

Magnus got up, his pop corn spilling as he dropped the bowl on the couch.

"Who dares disturb the High Warlock?" Magnus called, pressing down the button on the call box, anger lacing his voice.

"I-its me," came a nervous sounding voice. Alec wondered if he had made a mistake trying to pay Magnus a surprise visit at such a late hour. The warlock clearly sounded annoyed.

Magnus didn't respond and just when Alec was about to start second guessing himself again, the front door flew opened.

Clad in nothing but a pair of blue silk pajama pants, Magnus grabbed Alec by his jacket, pulling him into the building. Without wasting any time, he immediately smashed his lips to the shadowhunter's, pushing Alec back against the now closed door, pressing their bodies as close together as possible. "Don't you ever do that to me again." he muttered in between kisses, his breathing heavy. "How do you expect me to go three whole days without seeing you, hmm?" he asked, pulling back staring into blue eyes, his hands cupping Alec's cheeks. "Without kissing you?" His thumb smoothing over Alec's already slighly kiss swollen, plump, pink lips. "Without touching you..." and then he was kissing him again.

"I t-take it... you've missed me too." Alec breathed as Magnus moved his lips to his neck, sucking on his pulse point. "Maybe from now on..." his breath hitched as Magnus slipped a hand between them, palming him through his jeans. "I should wait at least three days to see you... _fuck_" he moaned as Magnus's grip tightened on his straining cock.

"Don't you dare." Magnus said pulling back to look him in the eyes

"I won't," said Alec letting his hands trace Magus's naked chest. "Let's go upstairs," he whispered, moaning as Magnus continued to massage him through his now too tight jeans.

"Yes, let's." Magnus purred against his ear.

Magnus pulled away, yanking him by the lapels of his jacket off the door. He circled around Alec, saying "go ahead I'm right behind you," wanting to watch Alec's ass as he climbed the stairs up to his apartment. After three days, he needed to get reaquanted with that ass.

Alec blushed furiously as he climbed the stairs. He kept looking over his shoulder, watching as the warlock eyed him greedily, biting his bottom lip.

"Not so fast." said Magnus. "I'm enjoying the show."

Alec yelped when Magnus reached out a hand and squeezed his left ass cheek "_Magnus,_" he scolded, then took off running. Magnus quickly caught up with him as he reached his apartment door at the top of the stairs. He grabbed ahold of Alec by the wrist, turning the shadowhunter around to face him, before pressing him up against the wall next to the door. He took both of Alec's hands pinning them above his head, holding them firmly there with one hand, his other hand splayed against the wall next to Alec's head, caging him in.

"You're going to need this stamina rune." Magnus practically growled, leaning in to devour Alec's neck. Alec whimpered as Magnus sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin, tracing his rune with his tongue all the while grinding himself against him.

Slowly, leaving a bevy of tiny red bruises in his wake, Magnus nibbled his way back up to Alec's lips, devouring them with his own. Alec gasped when Magnus bit down lightly on his bottom lip, giving the warlock's tongue full access. Magnus couldn't help the shudder that went through him when their tongues met, dancing together. His shdowhunter tasted just as he remembered... delicious.

Not once breaking their kiss, Magnus released his hold on Alec's hands, bringing his own to the nape of the shadowhunter's neck, pulling him off the wall as he slowly began to move them into his apartment.

"Fuck I've missed you," He mumbled against Alec's lips as their foreheads pressed together and they breathed in the other's air, both panting hard.

"Me too," said Alec, his hands painfully griping the warlock's hips.

Magnus then in one quick motion turned Alec around, facing the now closed door. Alec couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. He was thoroughly enjoying being manhandled by Magnus, tilting his head to the side to give him better access as the warlock once again attacked his neck whilst ripping his jacket from his body.

Magnus's hands were every where at once. They trailed the outlines of Alec's perfectly sculpted abs underneath his t shirt, to the bulge in his pants. Alec couldn't take much more, his need for Magnus had reached its peak.

Magnus felt the same. "_Alexander_, I'm going to fuck you deep... and hard," he growled in the shadowhunter's ear causing him to shiver and press his body back more against him, grinding his ass against his straining cock.

With a snap of his fingers, Alec's clothes vanished. Magnus would have to figure out where he sent them later.

Goose pimples flooded Alec's skin and a shiver ran down his spine as his body reacted to the warlock's, as well as the cool air's soft caresses against his heated skin.

"Place your hands against the door," Magnus instructed, which Alec eagerly followed.

Snapping his fingers, Magnus covered their well manicured tips with his favorite strawberry lube. Quickly preping his sweet Alexander then snapping his fingers again to prepare himself. He firmly held his love in place, one hand gripping his hip while his other held his harden member, lining them up perfectly.

Even though Alec knew what was coming next, nothing could have prepared him for it. He screemed as Magnus entered him in one hard thrust, gripping his hips tightly, holding him flush against him. Magnus only gave him a few beats to adjust, to relish the pleasure of being so deliciously stretched and the feeling of being so completely filled before he was moving again.

Magnus was relentless. Alec's hands shook as he strained to brace himself against the rattling door.

Seeing his love's condition, Magnus eased up a bit, telling his shadowhunter to rest his chest flush against the door. Which Alec did, his head turning to the side and his ass pushing back even more against Magnus, who wasted no time renewing his assault. Only this time applying longer, more drawn out, and even deeper thrusts.

Alec was a blithering mess of moans and nonsense words. His only recognizable words being; _Magnus._.. _Please_... _fuck._...and, _I can't_.

"You gonna cum for me?" Magnus growled, as he pulled Alec off the door and against him. One hand wrapped around Alec's throat, the other still gripping his hip as the shadowhunter's head fall back against his shoulder and his back arched sexily.

"Y-yes uhh," Alec groaned, his hands gripping Magnus's hips, pulling him forward, deeper with every thrust. The next instant, Magnus's hand made its way from Alec's hip to his leaking cock.

If Alec thought he'd reached the hight of pleasure at the warlock's touch, then he was wrong. Because Magnus had other much more sinister plans.

Magnus let what little self control he had left go, deciding it was time to let himself be completely free with his shadowhunter. As he neared the edge, Alec right there with him, he allowed his magic to flow throughout him and into Alec, engulfing them both.

Alec came harder than he had ever cum in his entire life. Every cell in his body was on fire. He had never felt so much before. It was like all of his senses were suddenly turned up to max, like he had previously simply been set at a one.

Alec's fall over the edge was all it took for Magnus. As his shadowhunter shuddered in his arms, and his delicious heat gripped him even tighter, he was left with nothing to hold on to. And so he joined his love, tumbling over the cliff, and into the sweet ocean of pleasure waiting below.

* * *

"That was amazing," hummed Alec a while later as he layed cuddled up in Magnus's arms.

After their little... session in the living room, Alec had all but collapsed in Magnus's arms, leaving the warlock having to carry him into the bed room. After snapping his fingers for a quick clean up, they were now laid in bed, still naked, in each other's arms.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Magnus purred, combing his fingers gently through Alec's hair.

"I did," said Alec. "But I'm still trying to wrap my mind around what happened. I still don't understand what you did exactly. It was like I could suddenly feel everything you were doing to me ten fold."

"Kind of," said Magnus. "I was simply allowing us to share in each other's pleasure. Not only were you feeling your own pleasure and orgasm, but you were also feeling mine as well... and vice versa."

"I didn't know you could do that," Alec replied, shocked, but very interested.

"I can do a great many things, Alexander," Magnus smirked, his lips spreading into a devilish grin.

"Like what?"

"Like this," said Magnus, placing his hand over Alec's firm abdomen, releasing tiny blue sparks of his magic into his skin. Alec jolted at the sensation, his back arching off the bed as a wave of pleasure rushed through him. He was instantly hard again.

"Shit," said Alec, his breathing heavy. "Do that again."

Magnus chuckled at his eager little shadowhunter, leaning in to kiss him. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Alec, as quietly as he could, made his way into the Institute. It was about six in the morning and he was hoping with everything in him that no one was wake. The last thing he needed was to be confronted with questions he wasn't yet ready to answer.

Alec slowly opened his bedroom door, gazing behind him as he entered the room, still checking the hallways.

Closing the door behind him, "Raziel," he exclaimed as he turned around only to see a serious looking Jace sitting with folded arms on the edge of his bed.

* * *

**We'll get more action story wise next chapter, I just wanted another light hearted one before shit hits the fan.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alec, as quietly as he could, made his way into the Institute. It was about six in the morning and he was hoping with everything in him that no one was awake. The last thing he needed was to be confronted with questions he wasn't yet ready to answer.

Slowly, he opened his bedroom door, gazing behind him as he entered the room, still checking the hallways.

Closing the door behind him, "Raziel!" he exclaimed as he turned around only to see a serious looking Jace sitting with folded arms on the edge of his bed. "You scared me you idiot. What are you doing in my room?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" came Jace's reply. "I'm waiting for you."

"Why?" asked Alec, removing his jacket and doing his best to hide his nervousness.

"So, when were you planning on telling me?" Jace asked, getting straight to the point, watching as Alec fumbled to hang his jacket up on a hook attached to the door.

Alec's hands stilled in their movements, holding the jacket in place, his back turned to Jace as his mind raced, trying to decipher what he had just heard. _Does he know? _He wondered. _Fuck, he does. He knows._

Turning around to face his parabatai, "Tell you what?" Alec asked, his hands finding their way into his pockets. This was his parabatai, he thought. Yet some how he felt like he was standing trial before the clave.

"Where do I start?" Jace began. "How about the fact that your sleeping with the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec's skin instantly became even paler if that was at all possible. He opened and closed his mouth serveral times as his brain went into over drive trying to concoct the perfect lie, excuse, something, anything, but he was drawing a blank.

"I mean, " Jace continued when Alec remained silent. "Are you bisexual?"

_Why does everyone immediately thinks I'm bisexual,_ Alec thought, momentarily annoyed before focusing back on the main problem at hand. Jace some how knew that he was dating, well, 'sleeping with Magnus' and he seemed pretty sure of himself. It was obvious that there was no point in trying to lie. He might as well just tell him the truth now and accept the consequences. He was tired of living a lie anyway. If Jace hated him now because of who he was, it was just something he would have to deal with.

"I'm not bisexual, I'm gay," said Alec, letting out relieved breath. As afraid as he was of how Jace would react to him being gay, it felt freeing, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders to finally tell him the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his face blank, not giving Alec any real clue as to what he might be feeling.

"I don't know," Alec started, making his way over to his bed and sitting down next to Jace, about a metre between them. He really didn't think his feet could hold him up any longer, his nerves going straight to his knees. "I guess... I was afraid that you would see me differently. When you asked me to be your parabatai it was one of the happiest moments of my life. I just... I thought if you knew, that you wouldn't want to be my parabatai anymore..."

"What?" Jace was appalled, turning his gaze to his parabatai.

Alec was staring down at his hands resting in his lap, his fingers nervously playing with each other, not daring to look Jace in the eyes.

"Why in Angel's name would you ever think something like that?" asked Jace, his voice stern. "Forget about being parabatai, your my brother, Alec. You have to know that I will always love you no matter what."

Alec's head snapped up at that, his gaze meeting Jace's as he allowed his words to fully sink in. "So...so" he stuttered. "You're not mad?"

"No. Not about you being gay, if that's what you're asking. I am mad that you didn't tell me though." Jace explained. "I mean... I've seen you with girls, Alec."

Alec groaned feeling disgusted at the mere memory. "Don't even remind me," he said. "It was so gross."

Jace couldn't help but to chuckle at the way his brother's face scrunched up in disgust, causing Alec to laugh as well.

"So you're really ok with it?" Alec asked after their laughter died down.

"Yes," Jace affirmed, moving closer, bringing his arm up for a one armed hug and patting him on shoulder, to which Alec sighed in relief. "Now about Magnus," he began after a few beats. "What's going on there?"

Alec couldn't help but groaned, dropping his head in his hands. He had totally forgotten about that.

"Imagine my shock," Jace started, smirking at his parabatai's distress. "Waking up after almost dying, to find my shy little parabatai staddling the lap of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. One of, if not the most powerful warlock in the world, in one of the hottest makeout sessions I've ever seen."

If Alec's face got any hotter, his head would explode. He was as red as a tomato.

But Jace wasn't done yet. "You must be magic in bed. From what I saw that warlock seemed to be seriously under your spell."

Alec had finally had enough, groaning at the stupid puns, he pulled his hands away from his reddened face. "Would you stop." he scolded

"Oh come on, Alec," Jace accused. "For Magnus to have done what he did... healing me without collecting a dime... we know how warlocks are, they don't do favours. He must be getting payed some other way."

"It's not like that, alright," Alec defended. "We care about each other."

"So what?" Jace raised an eye brow, "this isn't just a fling?" The look on Alec's face confirmed everything. "Shit! You're inlove with a downworlder? Izzy's gotta hear about this... and I thought we were the rebelious ones." he stated, excitedly, standing up ready to go and wake Izzy up so he could tell her everything, but stopped in tracks when he saw the look of guilt on Alec's face.

"Izzy already knows doesn't she?" It wasn't a question. "I can't believe you told her before me." Jace whined, sounding like a petulent child.

"I didn't," Alec defended. "She saw us making out, same as you."

"How long?" Jace asked folding his arms against his chest, a stern look on his face.

"What?" Alec frowned, confused.

"How long ago did she find out you and Magnus were a thing?" Jace reiterated, emphasizing his words.

"I don't know," Alec answered honestly. "Since the begining, two months, I guess."

"I can't even believe you right now." Jace groused, huffing as he turned to leave the room. "You two have been hiding this from me for two whole months. I thought we were a team... that we told each other everything."

"Jace," Alec called. "It wasn't like that..." but Jace was out the door, grumbling about how parabatais aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. There was no real venom in his voice though, so Alec knew that his anger wasn't that deep and that they would be alright.

* * *

After his surprise early morning confrontation with Jace, Alec hadn't bothered trying to get any sleep as it was already morning anyway. He had instead quickly freshened up, changing into his training gear, and made his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

It had been an uncomfortable breakfast to say the least. Jace and Izzy kept teasing him, asking very inappropriate questions with reguards to his and Magnus's sex life.

After breakfast the three of them made their way to the training room.

They were about two hours into their training when they were interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" It was Jace who spoke, his sparring with Alec coming to a sudden pause.

Alec turned his gaze to the doorway to see who had caught Jace's attention, only to see the redhaired girl, whom Jace had almost died saving. And she wasn't alone. She had a nervous looking dark haired boy with glasses accompanying her.

"Um, hi," she said tentatively with a wave of her hand, mystery boy at her side doing the same.

"Hey," Jace and Izzy greeted back. "What are you doing here?" Jace then asked. What was she doing here indeed, Alec thought. And how did she she even get into the Institute?

"I wanted to find out if you were ok." she replied, crossing the threshold and making her way into the large room. "After you saved my life... I-I never got a chance to thank you."

"Umm, how did you get in here?" Alec interrupted.

"It wasn't exactly hard," the boy in glasses replied. "The door wasn't locked."

"So you make a habbit of just walking into people's homes uninvited simply because the doors aren't locked?" asked Alec, arms folded against his chest.

"Oh calm down big brother," Izzy interjected. "There're just harmless mundanes. Nothing to have a fit about. I'm Isabelle by the way, but you can just call me Izzy," she said, pushing her way between Alec and Jace to stand in front of them, stretching her hand out in greeting to the boy with glasses. " And these are my brothers, Alec and Jace," she indicated.

The boy shyly took her hand. "I-I'm Simon," he stuttered."N-nice to meet you."

Izzy was already giving him that look she got whenever she spots her next target. The poor boy had no idea what he'd just walk into. And then there was Jace, he too was eyeing the redhead like a hunter tracking his next prey.

"Mom and dad won't be happy if they find out about this." said Alec after a moment, cutting through the others introductory chatter. "You guys know the rules about bringing mundanes into the Institute."

"Yes, but this is different. Clary's been here before, and we didn't exactly bring them..." Jace began.

And as if the morning couldn't get any more miserable, it was at that moment that Alec's father chose to walk into the training room. "Isabelle," he called, pusing the door open, making his way into the large room. "Good you're here," he sighed when he saw Izzy, stopping in his tracks when he saw the others. More specifically, when he saw the two strangers.

He seemed to be frozen in place for a good long minute as he took in the two strangers, his gaze lingering more so on the redhead.

"What's going on here?" Robert asked no one specifically, snapping out from his daze, his eyes still studying the redhead.

Alec looked at Jace, who looked at Izzy, both of them looking back at him. Sometimes it really sucked being the oldest, he thought. He always had to be the responsible one out of the three of them, everything always falling on his shoulders. "Um, aa," he began trying to think of something to say. It definately didn't help that he was a terrible liar.

Deciding that there really wasn't any thing else he could do, he opted for the truth. Besides, it's not like he did anything wrong. It's not like he had brought them into the Institute. They came in on their own, which he still wasn't sure how. Sure the doors are never locked, but they also aren't left wide open, and the last he checked only shadowhunters could open them.

"Dad this is um, Clary and her friend Sam," said Alec.

"It's Simon actually," the boy in glasses interrupted.

"Whatever," Alec sneered, rolling his eyes then turning back to his father. "She's the girl Jace had been injured saving," he continued watching the way his father seemingly looked at the girl with some sort of recognition in his eyes. "She just came by to check how Jace was doing."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence as everyone waited for Robert's response. He seemed to be thinking hard about what his next words were going be. Finally, apparently having come to a decision, he said, "Fine, see them out once you're all done here... and make sure this never happens again. I'm sure I don't need to remind you about the rules." And with that he was gone. Not even bothering about the reason he had come into the training room in the first place.

"Okay," Izzy drawled, once their father was gone. "That was weird."

"No shit," Jace added, Alec still shocked that they had some how managed to come out of the situation unscathed.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I finished Jace and Alec's conversation weeks ago but I had to make some decisions with reguards to the introduction of Clary and Simon. **

**Honestly, I started this whole writing thing to write some Malec smut, lol. I wasn't even editing in the begining, but these stories have grown important to me, and so I want to be happy with the chapters I post. Sorry for ranting.**


End file.
